Enigma
by Legendary Moon
Summary: What if Arya isn't chosen by the final egg and Galbatorix takes a wife?  Can Eragon, Saphira and the Varden survive? This is my version of Book 3 of the Inheritance Series. Please RR. There will be adult content later in the chapters, hence the M rating.
1. Chapter 1

This is my version of Book 3 of the Inheritance Series, sort of something that is helping me bide my time until Mr. Paolini releases the official book 3. Oh, and I don't expect the actual book 3 to go this way or even be named the same. Anyway, this is my first fic for a book. I was previously published under the name "Eclipse" or "Sailor Eclipse" but as I see that name has been beaten to death, I chose my old website's title. Hence, I am Legendary Moon. Thank you for reading and I appreciate any reviews or constructive criticism (please, no flames…). Now, I present to you _**Enigma**_.

**_Enigma: (enig-ma; \i-'nig-mə, e-\) noun;1) an obscure speech or writing; 2) something hard to understand or explain; 3) an inscrutable or mysterious person ( 1_**

_

* * *

_

She moved quickly between moments of hiding. She knew that if she could just get rid of the twins, the Varden may just win this battle and she'd be able to return home. She was momentarily thankful that her size was small and slight as it allowed her to move relatively undetected behind enemy lines. A piece of golden hair fell across her bright green eyes and she swiped it out of the way. Different pieces of equipment that had been destroyed flew by her as she worked her way toward her destination. She was always careful of the fact that these were called 'The Burning Plains' for good reason. She ducked behind the carcass for a horse and paused to catch her breath. This would be a great spot from which she could launch her attack, as she was dead behind the twins. Many lesser men would have been detected by the twins, but they knew naught of her or her plans. Her mind protected itself. No one could detect her mind without her permission and knowledge, and that was thanks to her ancestors. She lifted a small, lightweight sword and readied herself to attack. She'd never used a sword before, but was ready to put all she was into the murder of the twins. Glancing up she saw a tall, brown haired man attempting to do the same as she was.

**'**_Stupid boy,_**'** she thought to herself**, '**_He'd better not ruin it as this may be our only chance._**'**

She watched as he ran up the back of the hill where the twins stood, wreaking havoc over the Varden's warriors, he lifted his heavy hammer, and smashed it into the twins, killing them before they knew what was happening. He whooped and charged forward down the hill, back into the fighting. She smiled brilliantly.

**'**_Maybe they don't need my assistance after all…_**'** she thought as she prepared to return to their tents. She wanted to begin treating the wounded.

**"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"** a gruff voice growled as she felt herself lifted from the ground. A stench she could not describe infiltrated her senses. **"Is this little mouse supposed to be a spy from the Varden?"** The young woman's feet kicked, looking for the ground but to no avail. She was being held at the nape of her dress by a creature that was at least two full feet taller than she. It turned her to look in her face and she began struggling. It made a laughing sound and pulled the sword from her hand, dropping it to the ground. She kicked against it and her sleeve ripped from her dress. She dropped to the ground and made to run away as its other hand closed on her now bare arm. It was inspecting a symbol on her skin.

**"I know who and what you are,"** it growled,** "You'll be taken to the king."**

**"No,"** she whispered, straining to see her own shoulder. Sure enough, the symbol she'd been hiding was fully visible. The creature twisted its neck to the sky and screamed. The girl dropped to her knees and covered her ears. A scream from the air responded and she looked up. She didn't know what it was, but it didn't look friendly. She renewed her struggle to save herself, pulling at her arm and hitting the creature's hand with a stone she was able to reach.

**"Enough of this!"** the creature yelled and brought its fist down on the back of her head. Her view blurred then went black.

Roran heard the sound of the Lethrblaka and turned. It had landed not far from where the twins lie. He narrowed his eyes, watching the Raz'ac lift a limp figure across the back of its mount. For a moment, he had thought that it was Katrina… but no… this woman's hair was the color of spun gold and she looked shorter. The Ra'zac jumped onto his mount and they took off toward the black castle in Uru'baen.

**'**_Another member of someone's family being carted off by those monsters!_**'** Roran thought angrily. He swung his hammer with a mighty scream and felled four soldiers.

**TBC in Chapter 2...**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She felt herself move toward consciousness but kept her eyes closed until she could get a feel for her surroundings. It was dark, wherever she was. Her head was on a pillow and she was covered by a thin sheet. She listened hard and thought that she could hear the soft crackling of a fire. Slowly, she opened her eyes, blinking until her eyes were able to focus. She found that she was alone, for the moment anyway. The room was decorated with regal furniture, though it was in dark, threatening colors. She was in a bedroom, on a canopy bed draped with black. There was an empty upholstered chair positioned beside her bed. That meant that someone would be coming back. The young woman forced herself into a sitting position and her head reeled. She felt sick as the room began to spin. The door opened and a man with brown hair entered. He looked bewildered for a moment then rushed to the woman's side.

"Easy there now," he said, easing her back to the pillow, "After a knock on the head like that, you'll want to take it easy a bit."

"Where… am… I?" she replied, closing her eyes in an attempt to steady herself.

"You're in the palace at Uru'baen," he said quietly, "For some reason, King Galbatorix has taken a great interest in you."

"And who are you?" she questioned, a bit more harshly than she had intended. He raised an eyebrow but answered.

"I am Murtagh," he said as he stepped toward the door, "If you'll forgive me, I need to let the king know that you're awake and then I have a few other things to take care of."

The woman frowned, "Have I angered you?"

"No, why?" Murtagh responded, puzzled.

"You're leaving in quite a hurry… and you haven't even asked me who I am," she retorted, her bright green eyes betraying her resentment.

Murtagh paused then nodded, "You're right. I was rude. Might I ask your name, lady?"

It was her eyebrow that raised now at his choice of words, "My name is Myra"

(A/N: Myra is pronounced Mee-rah)

"Very well, Myra, I'll return in a while," Murtagh said, inclining his head a bit then striding out the door. It closed softly behind him. He went quickly through the corridors of the palace. If he was going to make this work, he'd have to move fast. Skipping the last few steps, he found himself in the dungeons.

"Girl, where are you?" he grumbled into the last cell as it was too dark to see.

"Who's there?" a scared voice replied.

"I know you don't belong in here. I really don't know why the king keeps you. I'm going to get you out of here, but I'll need you to cooperate and look after someone," he whispered into the cell. He paused for a moment, "Do you agree?"

"…Yes…" she said hesitantly.

"Good," Murtagh sighed, "What is your name?"

"I am Katrina"

* * *

Myra examined the room, being cautious lest her dizzy head get the better of her. The walls were outfitted in black and red speckled with golden swirls and waves. The windows were draped with heavy black velvet curtains. The upholstered chair beside the bed had its match next to the fireplace, both were in red and gold to coordinate with the walls. She walked over to the curtains and pulled them back to peer out. Her room was on the second floor of the palace, with a sizable drop from her balcony to the gardens below. It was night time and new moon so she couldn't see far into the darkness. The palace walls were dotted with lanterns and, further away, the lights of the houses surrounding the palace burned brightly in the ebony blackness. Myra turned and returned to her room. There was a door beside her fireplace which she turned the knob to find a bathroom. It was sparsely decorated compared to the room she was in, but the chosen colors were the same. She found another door hidden behind a drape beside the bed. This door was locked, as was the door to the hall. Myra hastily braided her hair as she only just realized that someone had taken it down while she was unconscious. She couldn't stand her hair being in her eyes or face. She sat at a vanity and stared at her reflection. 

'I should have been more careful,' she thought, 'Now what am I going to do? I have to get myself out of here.' She started searching the room for something she might be able to use as a weapon or, if she were lucky, a way out.

"My lord, the woman caught by the Ra'zac has awakened," Murtagh bowed before King Galbatorix.

"Good," the king sneered, "Is she dirty?"

"She… would… benefit from bathing, yes majesty," Murtagh replied, disgusted at the hungry look in the king's eyes.

"Fine. Have her bathe and in a clean gown. I want to meet her before dinner tomorrow."

"Yes your highness," Murtagh bowed again. He thought that he would visit Thorn then retire for the night.

She had plagued his dreams that night. Something about her didn't seem to fit and Galbatorix's expression as they spoke of her was disconcerting. He couldn't openly oppose the king, but he could do enough to help her feel more comfortable… or perhaps even escape. Murtagh knew she was important however he wasn't sure why. He pondered the many things that he didn't understand that night, unsure of whether or not he'd actually fallen asleep at any time.

He didn't understand why the king sent Katrina to the dungeon while Myra was in one of their most opulent guest rooms with guards posted outside her door and beneath her balcony. They were the only two women within the palace grounds, as the king felt that women were both useless and bad luck. Katrina had been caught a while ago with a man, whom Murtagh assumed was her father. Galbatorix questioned him and probed his mind for information about Eragon and his cousin, Roran. When finished with him, he was killed. Katrina was kept in the dungeons, though Murtagh wasn't privy to why. Myra didn't seem dangerous or even extraordinarily cunning. She had been caught by the Ra'zac during the battle of the Burning Plains, after all. Her skin was pale, which suggested money or nobility as she wouldn't have had to work outside, but aside from that, Murtagh could find nothing valuable about her. She was pretty as far as women he's seen, but the king had never cared for any kind of beauty before. Murtagh pulled himself out of bed as the first light of dawn crept into his room. He dressed and proceeded to Myra's room to prepare her for her meeting with Galbatorix.

He stopped outside the door and knocked.

"Yes?" came the reply. Murtagh turned the knob and entered the room, closing the door behind him. Myra was standing by the balcony doors, nearly concealed by the heavy curtain she had pulled back to see the outside world. Her golden hair was braided loosely down her back. Her clothes were simple. She wore a loose pair of burlap pants and an off-white tunic beneath a green vest, all of which were torn and dirtied from the battle. Her right sleeve was separated at the shoulder from the rest of the shirt. A tattooed symbol peeked through the opening. It was on the back of her shoulder and consisted of a series of painted slashes. Myra turned to face him, apprehension on her face. As if she knew what he'd been looking at, her left hand reached for her ripped sleeve, trying to hold it in its place.

"What does your king want of me?" she asked, trying to deflect any questions she didn't want to answer.

"He wishes to meet you before dinner tonight and asked that you bathe and dress appropriately," Murtagh relented. He didn't like the look in the king's eyes but there wasn't much he could do about it. There was another knock at the door followed by a man's voice which Myra couldn't make out. Murtagh opened the door and a gown was thrust into Murtagh's hand.

"You have a bathroom attached to this room, just through that door. Please bathe yourself and then dress in this. I'll return later to escort you to the king," Murtagh rambled while laying the gown on the bed. To Myra, his eyes looked distant, like his mind was elsewhere. He turned and strode out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Myra sighed and moved to look at the dress. It was an ugly dress, not at all to her liking. It was dark, like the room she was in and overly embellished with lace. She held it out in front of her. Overall it was a gaudy thing in dark burgundy edged with gold and black lace. In the bodice, there was a keyhole opening which she was sure was there to emphasize her womanly features. The sleeves of the dress were attached by a thin piece of fabric under the arm so her shoulders were bare. She narrowed her eyes at this.

'He is going to parade me around like a prize bore in this,' she thought, disgusted at both Galbatorix for catching her and herself for being caught. She dropped the gown back onto the bed and stepped into the bathroom.

It was large and lavishly decorated, though equally as dark and forboding as her room and the gown. She started running the bathwater. It flowed hot into the large tub. She spotted a towel and a robe on a chair beside the tub. Turning off the water, she undressed and quickly sank into the deep tub. She knew that there was no point in attempting to convince Galbatorix she wasn't who or what he knew her to be. He had visited her home many years ago and though she was a child then, she knew he would know her upon sight. She was determined to keep her dignity at least. She scrubbed her body raw and her hair until it glistened again. Once satisfied that she was clean, she climbed out of the tub and threw the robe around herself and used the towel to dry her hair. She drained the filthy water from the tub and returned to the bedroom. Biting back a disgusted sneer she pulled the gown on and began brushing her hair. She pulled her hair into a simple long braid down her back and waited for Murtagh to return.

He had prepared himself for an argument, a battle of wits, or even some kind of resistance from Myra, though he didn't know why he should. He imagined that there was a fire within her that he knew would be formidable should she have chosen to fight. He knocked on her door and waited for her reply before entering.

"Enter," she said simply. He turned the knob and walked into the room, ready for an attack to come at him. Myra sat in a chair at the fireplace, waiting for him to arrive. Nothing held in her hands to throw at him, or even an unhappy glare on her face. She was disturbingly neutral.

"The king awaits," Murtagh said quietly. She stood gracefully. His breath caught in his throat. Even in the king's questionable taste in attire looked wondrous on her. Her now clean skin was of porcelain and her hair truly was the color of gold. Murtagh wordlessly offered his arm to escort her to the kings dining hall. She raised her eyebrow at this offering.

"Murtagh, you treat me as if I'm royalty," she spoke softly with a slight smile.

"Kings orders," he replied, just as softly. She nodded.

"Very well. Shall we get this over with?" she responded, head held high and ready for almost anything.

Continued in Chapter 3...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It felt like forever that they were walking through palace hallways but it really only took minutes to arrive at the large double doors to the dining hall. As they approached, the guards swung the doors open so their progress was unimpeded. Myra held her head high though in truth she was terrified of what was going to happen to her.

"Ah, welcome my lady!" bellowed a voice from the head of the long table. Galbatorix was the only one sitting at the table. Murtagh steered her toward the king and they stopped a few feet away. Murtagh bowed, dropped Myra's hand, and turned to take his leave.

"No Murtagh, please join use for dinner," Galbatorix spoke quickly and sharply. It wasn't a request, it was an order.

"Yes my lord," Murtagh bowed again and took a seat on the other side of the table. Myra noted how uneasy Murtagh was acting, never taking his eyes from Galbatorix. Galbatorix motioned for one of the guards to seat Myra to his right-hand side.

"Of all those who opposed me in Alagaesia, I never thought that you would be one of them princess," Galbatorix said, and icy thread to his calm voice. Murtagh's eyes left Galbatorix for the first time only to land on Myra. Her bright green eyes were on the plate in front of her.

"You didn't think that you would remain unchallenged in this land for very long Galbatorix," she shot back, the use of his name without title showing a lack of respect for him. Galbatorix growled and slammed his silverware on the table.

"I am a king now, princess, and you'd do well to remember that!" he bellowed.

"You are an abomination of such a title!" she shouted back, "You are no king to these people. You are a tyrant on limited time here. The Varden will overthrow you and I'll be glad to see it for then I can return to my home and report the happy news!" Like a bolt of lightning Galbatorix's hand shot out and landed across her delicate face, splitting her lower lip.

"Your forked tongue will be silenced in my presence woman!" Myra's tongue gingerly touched her lip as Galbatorix wore a smug look on his face. Myra sat up straight and spit at Galbatorix, missing his face but nailing his dinner plate like a bull's eye. Murtagh's chin fell open and he just stared at the scene he'd just witnessed. Galbatorix wiped his mouth with his napkin as he signaled for a member of his personal guard to come forward. The guard pinned Myra's arms behind her back and lifted her to a standing position. Galbatorix's hand went to her lower stomach and paused there for a few moments. Struggling against the guard with all her might, Myra couldn't gain an inch of slack. Galbatorix pulled away and turned to Murtagh.

"Begin preparations for my marriage," Galbatorix announced, "We shall be wed in two days and upon consummation of our marriage, princess, you'll be carrying the heir to the throne of both Alagaesia and Heiwa!"

"No…" Myra whispered, "I will never marry you!" Galbatorix moved toward her and pushed her hair back from her ear.

"I know your customs, princess," he hissed, "You have no choice. Either agree to the marriage or be stoned to death by your own people." He stood and began to walk from the room.

"Murtagh, return her to her room and post additional guards by her doors and windows!" Galbatorix growled and was gone around a corner. The guard released her as Murtagh gently took her by the arm.

"Come, your highness," he said quietly, guiding her back to her room.

"What did you go and do that for, princess?" Murtagh asked Myra as soon as they'd arrived at her room, spitting out the last word as if it were a bit of food not to his liking. "You do realize that you've just made things much more difficult for yourself?"

"And if you were in my position, you would lie down and allow yourself to be kicked in the ribs?" she retorted.

He frowned and turned to leave the room.

"Murtagh…" Myra said, quietly. He paused and turned his head slightly to the side to indicate he was listening.

"Please don't tell anyone of who I am," she requested. He turned to see her looking at the floor, her eyes filled with tears, though she didn't allow any to fall. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why, you'll have a worse time of it if people don't know who you are. They'll think you married the king on your own accord," Murtagh replied with no emotion in his voice.

"No one was to know I was here. I had a mission… I was to be undetected…" her voice trailed. Murtagh grunted and continued on his way. As he left the room, Myra heard the lock click on the door. She collapsed into the chair at a vanity in the room and stared at her reflection. Her already pale skin had gone to the color of moonlight.

'How am I going to get myself out of this predicament?' she thought as the flickering candle light slowly began to dim.

Murtagh posted the soldiers at Myra's door as was commanded of him but then continued to the throne room. He knocked and was beckoned to enter. He bowed.

"My lord, if I may make a request for the princess," Murtagh said, his eyes on the floor. He hoped he had caught the king in a good mood.

"And why should I provide her with anything?" Galbatorix spat his response.

"Perhaps a show of kindness will make her more likely to consent to your union," Murtagh tried.

"What is this request?"

"My lord, I know that you don't find women to be of much use beyond physical pleasure and as such there are none working in the castle," he paused, glancing at the king who was writing on a scroll only listening to Murtagh. "The princess is probably used to having a hand maiden to help dress and other feminine things. The request I have is that we assign a woman to be her servant."

"And where might we find one of those. You know very well that I don't allow women into my castle unless there is good reason," Galbatorix responded almost absently.

"My lord, there is a woman being held in the dungeon. Perhaps she could earn her keep by watching after the princess' needs," Murtagh almost held his breath while Galbatorix deliberated.

"Very well… and have a dress maker fit her with proper attire. Trousers are not becoming for a princess who will be queen. Oh and be sure to inform me if she causes any trouble." Galbartoix waved Murtagh away with his quill and continued with his work. Murtagh bowed and made his way to the dungeons.

It took only moments for his to arrive where Katrina was being held. He held up his lamp in the pitch black shadows of the dungeon.

"Katrina, I've come to hold you to your word." A form materialized out of the blackness. She was not much more than a skeleton.

"I am ready," she said softly.

He led her through the halls of the castle to a room that had adjoined Myra's. It was much smaller and only simply decorated as compared to Myra's room, but it too had its own bathroom.

"Bathe yourself and look presentable. You'll find suitable clothing in the bureau. I'll return in an hour to take you to your assignment," Murtagh spoke quickly and took his leave, locking Katrina in her room.

"Lord Murtagh, the dress maker has arrived. He is waiting for you in the entrance hall," a young soldier reported then returned to his duties of patrolling a nearby corridor. Murtagh met the man in the hall and led him quickly to Myra's room.

'I feel as if I'm nothing more than a courier of people,' Murtagh thought to himself with disgust, 'That's useful.'

"Wait here," he grumbled to the dress maker and he unlocked the next door in the corridor. He poked his head through the now open door and as he withdrew his head, a young woman stepped out behind him. Murtagh unlocked Myra's room and swung the door open. She had fallen asleep at her vanity garbed in a robe. The gown she wore earlier like in a heap at the foot of the bed. Murtagh cleared his throat loudly and Myra started. Her eyes blinked several times, attempting to chase away the sleep that plagued them. She pulled her robe tighter around her, the expression on her face clearly puzzled.

"This is Katrina," Murtagh said, indicating the girl standing slightly behind him, "Our king thought it prudent to assign a hand maiden to assist you."

"I don't need-" Myra began but Murtagh cut her off mid-sentence.

"And this is the dress maker," he said loudly, "he is going to make a wardrobe fit for a queen-in-waiting. Cooperate with him or I'll need to inform the king."

Murtagh left the room and the dress maker set about measuring Myra. He was a short man with a round figure and bald head, save for a few little tufts of white encircling the crown. He had asked about fabrics and colors that she favored. His colors were limited by the king's direction, but outside of that she could have what she'd wanted. She agreed to a few simple designs with minimal embellishment, mostly in deep green, navy blue, or burgundy with a few black. She'd refused any of the other colors deemed "acceptable" by their king, which included oranges and a gaudy gold color, and of course bright red.

"My lady, the king has also asked me to make a gown for your union," the dress maker spoke quietly, "I'll do what I can to keep the gown to your liking, but his majesty has the last say."

Myra nodded.

"Thank you."

He bowed and turned to the door.

"What's your name?" Myra asked quietly.

"I am Arthur, my lady," he replied with a bow. He knocked on the door and the soldiers showed him out.

Continued in Chapter 4...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eragon rolled his eyes as the leaders of the different people of the Varden sat and argued over what to do next.

"We need to move the Varden to a place that's at least defensible! We are sitting geese here in the plains!" Nasuada said, a bead of sweat trickling down her forehead. It was difficult to contain her passion when the others were being so thick-headed about where to go or what to do next.

"Are you saying that we've just shown Galbatorix Surda's true colors then run away with our tails between our legs and allow Galbatorix to take over the country?!?" Orrin shouted, his red face turning a violent shade of purple. A vein pulsed in his temple completing the look of insanity. Eragon glanced at his cousin who seemed to be brooding over his own torment next to Eragon.

'We need to put an end to this argument. It's wasting time,' Saphira's voice echoed in his thoughts. It was even difficult to hear her over the shouts of the others. Eragon stood up and silence fell inside the tent.

"Saphira and I agree that the Varden must be moved, if only to re-group, stock up our supplies, and prepare to march. We must do as Nasuada suggested and attack Galbatorix in Uru'baen," he said and paused at the mutterings, "We'll need to coordinate with the Surdans, Elves, Dwarves, and Varden whether here, undercover, or in hiding. We need everyone we can get. Our casualties were high in this battle. Our troops must train more and our strategies must become more complex if we're to have a chance. There is a new rider to contend with as well. I've made a promise to Roran and we have a quest to complete. I'll need to return to Du Weldenvarden to receive more training myself if I'm to compete with both Galbatorix and the new rider. I suggest that we move the Varden and as many Surdans to Aberon as possible." There was an outcry of disbelief and many mutterings of "impossible" and "can't move that many people". Eragon frowned and continued, "Put as many men into fortifying the farmland around Aberon with walls and trenches as possible. Build towers and outpost barracks in Lithgow, Cithri, Petrovya, and Reavstone. Man each outpost with a magic user that can convey messages quickly to the Du Vrangr Gata and then Nasuada. There will then be enough time to build up the soldiers and supplies before marching on Uru'baen." Eragon paused thinking of the Dwarves who were marching their king to Farthen Dur for his burial and the appointment of their next leader, "But first, we'll need to provide a proper burial to those who gave their lives for our first victory." He took a deep breath and took his seat.

'Well put, little one,' Saphira remarked, her pride emanating through their bond.

'Thank you,' he replied sincerely, 'Let's just hope they agree to it." Eragon could tell by their faces that he had made good suggestions that may be difficult to argue.

"We do not need to make our decision at this very moment," Nasuada said softly, "Eragon made a good argument, but perhaps we should sleep on it, so to speak. What say you to meeting tomorrow to discuss our decision?" There was a general murmur of assent.

"Good," Nasuada replied, "Until tomorrow then gentlemen." She stood and left the tent, and Eragon caught the look she'd given him. He nodded almost imperceptively and followed her to her own tent.

They entered and Nasuada turned to Eragon, her eyes blazing.

"Your words and reasons were infallible Eragon, but I'm concerned about the amount of time you feel that we'll have before Galbatorix marches his army to take Surda," she said, her voice wasn't unkind, but strong and her could hear her worry, "Do you really think there is enough time for your mission to the Raz'ac's lair and then to return to the elves for more training before Galbatorix grows bored with waiting?"

Eragon paused for a moment before answering, "I'm not sure that he'll wait that long, he may since he wants the Varden to attack Uru'baen… but I must try to rescue Katrina with Roran and I need more training if I'm to face even just Murtagh and win. I think he's been fortified by forbidden magic."

Nasuada chewed on her lower lip as she thought about what Eragon had said.

"Does Saphira agree?" she asked hesitantly.

'Yes, I do,' she answered and Eragon relayed her words to Nasuada.

"Very well," Nasuada replied, "Help us bury the dead, then you and Roran are free to set off. Hopefully the elves will be willing to help us keep the empire at bay until you return to us."

"Thank you, Lady Nasuada," Eragon bowed his head and left her tent. He found Saphira waiting for him outside and Roran approached from behind her, nearly at a run.

"Eragon, when do we leave to rescue Katrina?" he said, breathing hard.

"When all of the dead are buried, we are free to leave though I would like to help build the first outpost also, if I can. I assume that they'll be starting to move the women and children first, perhaps even tonight, to keep them safe," Eragon replied, and seeing the look of frustration on Roran's face continued, "It should only be a few days, maybe a week at the most, before we can leave."

Roran grunted in frustration but nodded in agreement all the same. Roran and Eragon turned and looked out over the plains. There was much to be done and it seemed that there was so little time in which to complete their tasks. Eragon felt the same pang of urgency that Roran must be feeling about saving Katrina. Perhaps Galbatorix found a better way to convince him to join the Empire and no longer needed Katrina alive. Or worse, what if he found a use for her there... maybe to satisfy the king's desires? She was after all a very pretty young woman. Eragon's eyes followed a boy who was gathering armor and weapons from the fallen fighters and her sighed. It was such morbid work for one so young, but they would be needed to arm any other volunteers for the fight against the Empire.

"Well come on," Eragon said to Roran as he started walking toward the plains, "If we start now, we'll be able to leave earlier rather than later."

Together and with Saphira close behind them, they walked toward the graves appearing just outside of the edge of the burning plains. This was where the dead were to be buried, both the fallen of the Empire and the fallen of the Varden for all fought valliantly for what they believed in.

'I'm going to use my claws to help dig and bury the dead,' Saphira projected her thoughts to Eragon and Roran, 'Perhaps we'll be able to leave earlier than a week.'

"Thank you, Saphira," Roran replied, "I appreciate your help with our efforts to rescue Katrina."

'Think naught of it,' she said, 'You and Eragon are both worried for her well-being, with good reason for something in the pit of my stomach says that we shouldn't waste any time in rescuing her.'

Roran nodded, "I feel the same. Ever since just after the battle I've felt restless, more than I have been. Something is going on, and it isn't good."

Eragon bent and lifted two spades from the ground, handed one to Roran, and began the arduous task of digging.

"Couldn't you do this more quickly by magic?" Roran questioned as the first beads of sweat appeared on his forehead.

"The first rule of magic: Doing things using magic takes just as much energy as physically completing the task," Eragon replied between thrusts of the spade, "If it didn't kill me to magically dig all of the graves, I'd probably take a week to recover from it. We wouldn't be able to leave any sooner if I did it that way... Besides, this is a good strength building activity."

He winked at his cousin. Roran snorted. It was a joke between them as Eragon had the strength of an elf and his cousin had built his strength by weilding the hammer. They tried to make some light coversation as they began the depressing task of burying the fallen.

* * *

To be continued in Chapter 5... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Myra stood in front of a mirror in her room frowning at the gown she wore. Arthur did a wonderful job on the gown as it was the best construction in a gown that she'd ever worn, but it was a hideous design the king found attractive. He was most apologetic when he'd removed it from its protective bag. The garment was a velvety white with black, red, and gold embroidery near the hem and up the train. The back was open with corset-like lacing while the front was a deep-cut sweetheart neckline. Arthur warned her that some of the dress is detachable in the front because the king has some secret plans for it. Katrina stood beside her, adjusting the crown atop her hair.

"You look lovely, my lady," Katrina said softly. Myra met her eyes and Katrina could see the apprehension and even fear in the lady's eyes. She knew why. Yesterday the two ladies had been left alone for the entire day and were able to speak a great deal.

* * *

"Where are you from?" Myra asked, making an attempt at conversation. The two had been quiet for the first few hours of the day.

"I'm… from… Carvahall," the girl said slowly, almost as if she was unsure about Myra's intention. "Where are you from, you don't look like you're from around here?"

"I'll tell you, but you cannot tell anyone else," Myra said, deciding on the spot that she needed to have someone to trust. Katrina nodded. "You're right, I'm not from here. Heiwa is the name of my home. It is across the sea from Alagaesia and a bit south. I believe it is the only other land in our world with human inhabitants." Katrina sat on the vacant chair beside the fire.

"Do you mean to tell me that there are more humans in this world?" she asked, interested in hearing about the world outside of Alagaesia. Myra smiled.

"Of course there are. There are other magical beasts in the world too. None as great as the dragon, but they are powerful none-the-less. In my home, we have griffins which carry some of our elite soldiers. Our royal family is carried by Pegasus – uh… a winged horse," Myra continued, "But we do not have dragons." Katrina sat forward in her chair, her amber eyes sparkling in the firelight.

"What of the Ra'zac? Do you have them in your- Heiwa?" she questioned tentatively.

"No, our king follows the reports of their travels very closely. Our royals are the only people in our land that have magical powers, but they are quite strong. From what I understand, their magic is nearly as strong as the riders of Alagaesia. It keeps the people of Heiwa safe," Myra swallowed hard, thinking of her home and knowing that after tomorrow she would never be able to return. It would break her father's heart and she knew it, but she couldn't see any way out.

"Forgive me, my lady, if it is presumptuous of me to ask, but are you supposed to be a means to a treaty between our worlds?" Katrina asked.

"I am not. This is not a union," Myra responded shortly, "I'll never agree to marry this false king. Though I know he'll force me to stand through the ceremony and then take me forcibly as his… mate." She spat the last word as if she could not stomach the thought any longer.

"Why then did he choose you?"

"Because if I become pregnant from his seed, the child will have more power than any other individual in the world. The child will be heir to the throne of both Alagaesia and Heiwa. You see… I am the sole heir to the throne of Heiwa," Myra finished quietly.

"You are a princess?!?" Katrina exclaimed, "Then why did they send you here?!? Especially with the dangerous atmosphere of war about."

"They didn't send me, I volunteered," Myra explained calmly, "Throughout our world there is a delicate balance between what is good and what is evil, if you will. This balance must be maintained as it controls all of the magic and magical creatures of our world. Galbatorix has called upon the dark, evil spirits of what is known as forbidden magic. If the imbalance becomes too great that it cannot be reversed, the light of the world will disappear and a portal to another realm will appear. The realm is one of torture where no soul can be at rest. I was the only one other than my father who was strong enough to be able to make a difference. You see, the Varden must win this war so the imbalance can be righted. I came to try to make sure that happens. I've failed miserably it seems." Myra collapsed into a chair in front of the vanity looking utterly defeated.

"Not yet," Katrina said softly, "This war is not over. Maybe you have a different role to play. Maybe you can take the empire down from the inside. Besides, you have magic at your fingertips." Myra looked at Katrina again. The amber eyes were hard, not willing to let her surrender.

"Ever since I've arrived in Alagaesia, I haven't been able to use my magic. I don't know why… and… I'm… afraid…" Myra whispered, "I'm afraid of what he's going to do to me… I'm afraid he's going to try to break me…"

"Be strong, my lady," Katrina replied, her voice strong yet gentle, "For you, for your people, and for our world. We do need you. We need everyone we can get to go against this… false king. I'm here for you if you need."

* * *

Myra pulled at the hem of her sleeve. This dress had open shoulders just as the others had as Galbatorix did want to show her off. She must be quite a prize to garner this kind of attention, though Myra couldn't fathom that many of this world knew what that symbol meant. Unconsciously she tugged at the sleeve, trying to get it to cover her symbol.

"It's no use my lady," Katrina muttered while she placed her hand upon Myra's, "What does that symbol mean anyway?"

"It is a symbol of our royal house. If I translate it to your language, I think it means purity."

"Purity is your house's symbol?" Katrina found this an odd symbol for a royal house. From what she'd been told, normal symbols were courage or wealth or even intelligence.

"Yes, our customs are a bit… old… I suppose you could say," Myra replied looking more worried, "It is actually a custom of our entire kingdom. Women are expected to remain pure until they are married. All women are checked prior to their marriage ceremony to be sure that their chastity is intact. If not, the offender is stoned to death in the center square of the market." Katrina felt as though she needed to physically lift her lower jaw from the floor.

"Even if it was given to the one whom she is to marry?" Katrina asked almost shrilly. Myra nodded glumly.

"That is why I can never return home. I'll never agree to marriage to Galbatorix as that is treason in my homeland. If I don't agree to it and he takes me anyway, I can never marry or I'll face stoning. It is death either way."

There was a quick knock on the door and Murtagh stepped into the room without waiting for an invitation.

"My lady, Katrina, I have a way for you to escape," he paused as a glimmer of hope twinkled in Myra's green eyes, "But not until after the ceremonies…" Myra's face fell. "You'll need to be strong. I've risked a lot and others have too to create this opportunity for the two of you. I'll give you each a pack for the trip. Myra, yours will contain a large green stone. You must promise to get the stone to my brother. He'll know to protect it."

Myra nodded, "I promise, but who is your brother?"

"Eragon Shadeslayer," Murtagh grunted. Both Myra's and Katrina's eyes widened.

"How-" Myra began but was quickly cut-off mid-thought.

"I would love to tell you, princess, but our time is short. The king is expecting you. Do not let him know. Do not let him find this in your thoughts. I know you have to power to keep anyone out of your mind," Murtagh rambled, "Katrina, please be ready to go when we return." She nodded and Myra was escorted from the room by Murtagh.

To be continued in Chapter 6…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Murtagh led Myra through the palace to the grand ballroom where their way was impeded by an unfamiliar creature.

"Oh how lovely," hissed a voice from the shadows. A tall young woman stepped from behind a suit of armor, her deep red hair framing her pale face. Her bright red eyes burned in the dim light. Myra took a hasty step backward, away from the intruder.

"What do you want Arima?" Murtagh growled, "King Galbatorix is waiting for her."

"Oh dear Murtagh," she responded, "I have a very big role today. My spell will insure that the princess is faithful to our king and only our king." She shrank back into the shadows and disappeared. Myra tried to force the goose flesh from her arms.

"Who- no…. what was that?" she asked Murtagh.

"That was our new resident shade," Murtagh spat, "Her name is Arima. She is how my dragon and my powers grew as quickly as they did. I don't agree with her presence or what she does here." From the other side of the closed double doors, the wedding march of Alagaesia sounded, bringing Myra and Murtagh back to the present task of Galbatorix's wedding. The doors to the grand ballroom opened revealing hundreds of onlookers, most of which were men. Myra stood straighter and wiped all emotion from her face though she couldn't stop herself from shaking. Murtagh squeezed her fingers in an attempt to reassure her, but she couldn't force herself to stop. As they stepped into the ballroom, all of the guests rose and bowed their heads as Myra and Murtagh walked by. Murtagh released Myra's hand by the altar as Galbatorix stepped to her side. He reached for her hand and she pulled it away.

"Don't touch me," she growled through clenched teeth. He smiled broadly as they turned to face the officiant and Myra let out a gasp. Arima smiled down at them with shark-like teeth and wearing the blackest robes Myra had ever seen. Her dark red hair framed her like fire. Arima spoke in a language unknown to Myra and almost seemed to be switching between two languages. The ceremony went quickly and before she knew it, Galbatorix had slid a ring onto her left ring finger while reciting words in that strange language. Myra tried to pull her hand away but Galbatorix's grip was strong.

"My lord, you may take your bride," Arima said, stepping back from the altar.

(A/N: Here's the first of the "adult content". I'm sure you can tell that this will not be consensual.)

Arima disappeared through a side door as Galbatorix wrapped his arms around Myra. Before he was able to pull her close to him, Myra lifted her arm and landed her fist on his cheek bone. Her arms were quickly secured behind her by Murtagh. Together, Galbatorix and Murtagh lifted her onto the altar. Her wrists were shackled to the altar. Galbatorix removed the front panel of Myra's gown and opened the front of his trousers.

"No! No, no, no!" Myra repeated and kicked at Galbatorix, aiming between his legs. Galbatorix pinned her legs apart and she heard Murtagh's voice in her head faintly.

'My lady, retreat into your mind to save yourself. He cannot take your mind.'

"Behold the conception of my son!" Galbatorix shouted and before Myra could retreat into her mind, he plunged himself inside of her. She screamed in pain as she felt herself tearing and ripping. The pain was as if fire were screaming through her.

Murtagh winced as her screams echoed through the room. He knew this was wrong and he knew that Galbatorix had no right to do this no matter what his reason. Galbatorix's plan was to create a new rider. He based his thought process on the fact that Morzan, Murtagh and Eragon's father, was a rider and now both of his sons were riders. Galbatorix also knew of the great powers contained within Myra's bloodline. Combining both of these factors, he thought that his son would be the most powerful human ever to live. His bloodline would last forever. Murtagh felt that Galbatorix's goal of reviving the riders was the way to go to reintroduce order into the land, but this was not the way to go about doing that. He had to get her out of here and Eragon would be able to protect her… if she could get there.

Galbatorix settled into a rhythm of thrusting and she felt herself slide into the safety of her mind. She found herself running through fields of golden wheat that surrounded her home in the autumn. It was like velvet to her fingertips. She walked all the way down the field to a small brook where she found a young Pegasus drinking from the clear cool waters.

'Akihiro, how are you dear friend?'

'Princess, we miss you dearly here. How is your mission progressing?'

'Not well at all. I've been captured. Galbatorix has forced himself upon me. I am powerless. I don't know why I can't use my magic here.'

'Perhaps we are our own worst enemies. Look inside yourself for the answer.'

'Wait, Akihiro, can't you tell me more?'

'I must go princess. You must return as well. Take care!'

"My lady! Please wake up!" Katrina's voice rang clear through her aching head. Myra winced as she tried to move her body. She felt broken and dirty.

"How… how long was I…" Myra started shakily.

"About six hours," another voice responded. Murtagh stepped from the shadows of the room with two packs in hand. "It would be best if you could leave now. Are you up to it?"

"I don't have a choice," Myra replied and forced herself to stand through the pain. Her legs shook violently and threatened to drop her to the floor. Katrina stood beside her ready in case she needed to be caught. Murtagh looked at the two women standing before him. They were both beautiful but very opposite. While Katrina stood tall, Myra was not. Myra's hair was golden while Katrina's was copper. Even their eyes were different, with Katrina's a multifaceted amber and Myra's a bright unyielding green. But even with these differences, there was a great kinship between them. Katrina seemed ready to fight and die for Myra and their cause and Myra had all ready given so much. If there were two people in the entire palace that could do what Murtagh had hoped for, it was these two.

"Good, I'll take you to an underground passage in the gardens that leads through the sewage of the palace and to an undercover member of the Varden. He'll be waiting with horses and additional supplies for your trip. Last he knew, Eragon and the Varden were in Surda still burying the dead of the battle. It looks as though they'll be retreating further into Surda to regroup and train before heading out," Murtagh paused to make sure they had kept up with his quick instructions. Myra nodded and headed into the bathroom to clean up. She'd found that she was bloodied and covered in an acrid smelling crust between her legs. She pulled off the gown and stepped into the warm water Katrina had kindly drawn for her. Immediately she'd set to scrubbing the dirt from her body. Murtagh handed a fresh dress to Katrina who had brought it into the bathroom for Myra.

"The special item for Eragon is in your bag here Myra. Guard it with your life. The king will notice it missing before your presence is missed. Once he discovers that you are gone too, he'll most likely send the Ra'zac after you," he spoke loudly through the open door.

"Will he know what it is? To give it proper protection, I mean," came the reply as the drain for the tub was opened and the water gurgled from the tub.

"He'll know it immediately and without a doubt," Murtagh paused to find his original train of thought, "Oh, Galbatorix will probably expect the two of you to head straight for Carvahall because of Katrina. Hopefully it'll occupy him enough for you to get a decent head-start over the Ra'zac. I wish the both of you the best… and I don't expect to see either of you again."

"Are you saying you're not going to miss us?" Myra said with a smirk as she walked out of the bathroom, toweling her hair. She quickly pulled a brush through it and braided it.

"Not at all, my lady. Just saying that this is no place for you until Galbatorix is removed from power. Hopefully we can still rebuild the riders, but his way is not the way to do it," Murtagh replied quietly. Myra stepped in front of him and looked up into his eyes.

"Tell me, am I really carrying his child?"

Murtagh nodded wordlessly, a grim look in his eyes, "Remember, though, it is your son more than his. The child is only of his seed. Your heart may yet save him from being his father. Keep him safe."

Myra nodded, "Thank you Murtagh for everything. We are ready." Murtagh put their packs into a picnic basket and led them through the halls to the palace gardens. He took them through a small maze of shrubs to a quiet outcropping. Hidden underneath the overhangs of a spidery plant was a grate concealing the sewers of the palace. Murtagh glanced around before removing the grate and allowing the ladies to climb down.

"Follow this around to the left. It doesn't split so you cannot get lost. Quickly follow it all the way out. Go now, hurry!"

Murtagh lowered the basket to them and replaced the grate, disappearing in an instant. Myra removed her pack and handed the other to Katrina. They stood and began their trek down the passage at as fast a pace as Myra could endure.

To be continued in Chapter 7…

* * *

A note from LM: Well, I hope you are enjoying it so far. I haven't received any feedback on it, but oh well. Perhaps I'm just writing it for me. Take care and happy new year! Maybe I'll be able to get another chapter out before the new year, but I'm making no promises. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Please, Katrina, I need to rest a moment," Myra panted and sagged against a wall.

"I know my lady," Katrina replied, also panting," But there is light just ahead. We've almost made it!"

Myra steeled herself for the continued ache between her legs, forced herself to stand and they continued through the tunnel. Just when Myra thought she couldn't go any further, the ladies burst into the light they'd seen from so far away. It looked as though they were standing in a sewage canal about seven feet below street level. The canal itself was only wide enough for them to shimmy through sideways and lit by candles from nearby buildings. Myra jumped as something touched her shoulder.

"My ladies, up here," said a whisper from somewhere above. Myra followed the rope to a stout, round-faced man.

"Arthur!" Myra whispered back.

"Shhh!" he held his finger to his mouth, "Hurry before someone walks by!" Katrina sent Myra up the rope first so she could assist her from behind. Katrina quickly scrambled up the rope behind her. Arthur ushered them into his shop, making sure that no one had seen their actions.

"You're a member of the Varden?" questioned Myra quietly. He handed each of them a fresh gown and they took turns changing behind a screen.

"I am, and I'll be getting the two of you out of here within the hour," he replied calmly, "I have two fast horses packed and ready to go. I've made several dresses for each of you, in your respective sizes of course. There are also rations for each of you." He turned to Myra, "I hope you have the pack from Lord Murtagh?" She nodded.

"Good, that is extremely important. That is worth all of our lives."

"What is it?" Myra asked.

"I can't tell you, but I'm sure that Eragon will when you arrive in Surda. Enough talk. Come, we must get you two out of here." He gave them each a hooded cloak, waited for them to pull their hoods up, then led them through a different side door of the shop. They squeezed through several alleys between buildings before Arthur lowered them into an alcove at the edge of the city.

"You'll fit through the small break in the wall. Your horses are picketed in that small clump of trees dew south," he pointed and the ladies could see where he had meant by the thin sliver of silver moonlight floating down from the heavens.

"Be careful Arthur," Myra said as Katrina slid down into the alcove.

"And you, my lady," he replied. He watched them go into the dark until they were engulfed by blackness.

It took them only a few minutes to reach where the horses were picketed. Katrina hoisted herself into the saddle, but Myra only looked at it wearily. She pulled her blanket roll out of her pack and draped it over the saddle before climbing up. She took a deep breath and they rode quickly toward the Varden.

* * *

Murtagh worked to keep himself busy with his and Thorn's training as well as arranging construction of different pieces of equipment for the coming battles with the Varden. He kept from Galbatorix's presence as much as he could and had been spending the day in the barracks watching the soldiers' training. It had been barely a day and a half since Myra and Katrina had left the palace and Murtagh was sure that Galbatorix would discover the loss of his most precious treasure at any moment. He thought about his oath to the king and the preceding days' events. He had vowed to protect the final egg though he hadn't said who it would be protected from. He had vowed to maintain their new queen and protect her from any assassins that might have penetrated the palace. Now she had no chance of being murdered in the palace and he had provided much food to her for her trip. He had sent her to the safest place he could think of. His final act of her protection would be to hide her location and his plan from the king. Just as he was working on placing more wards and other protection around that knowledge, a great roar of anger rumbled from the palace and a growling voice echoed in his head.

'Murtagh meet me at the treasury.'

'Yes my lord,' he responded, sending a sense of curiosity through the connection.

He hurried to meet the king. He knew that he was going to pay, but he hoped it was worth the price.

"My lord, I am here," he said out of breath as he arrived at the door of the treasury. He bowed as the king turned to face him. Galbatorix's face was as red as Thorn's scales and a vein was pulsing across his forehead.

"Where is it?!?" he growled.

"What is missing, my lord?" he replied while fixing his face into a confused expression.

"My egg! My last egg and answer me in the ancient tongue!" he screamed on the brink of losing the last of his self control.

"My lord, I do not know where the dragon egg is," Murtagh stated, bending the meaning of the words. He didn't know exactly where the egg was and used that to answer the king in the ancient language.

"Forgive me, your highness, but the queen has not accepted any of the food we've left for the past day," stammered a young guard as he bowed to the king. Galbatorix's eyebrows met and became one as he frowned and stormed down the hallway toward the queen's quarters. The door burst open before anyone had approached it. He entered the room like a bull and tore through it looking for his wife. She was gone. He returned to the hall and found Murtagh and the guards assigned to the lady's room.

"When was the last she was seen?" he asked.

"I left her and the maid in the gardens with the picnic basket last evening. That was the last I had seen either of the ladies," Murtagh replied in the ancient language.

"This is why I don't allow women into my palace. Now my wife has taken my treasure and my entire plan for the reemergence of the riders is in jeopardy," the king grumbled and turned toward the throne room, "Murtagh, summon the Ra'zac to the throne room. They'll find them quickly enough."

Murtagh bowed and sighed in his mind. He turned and went to the highest tower to send a signal to the Ra'zac in Helgrind.

Once Murtagh had left his sight, Galbatorix narrowed his eyes.

"Murtagh, if I find out that you had something to do with this, so help me…" he growled deep in the back of his throat like a dog guarding his food.

* * *

Eragon and Roran had finished the burial of the fatalities of the burning plains two days early and were moving to Cithri to prepare for their attack on Helgrind. The Varden had already begun their trek to Aberon but most of their leaders had also moved to Cithri to oversee the last minute decisions in fortifying the city. It was going to become a city of soldiers with only a few others remaining to keep the soldiers fed and entertained. A few more were to stay to make weapons and armor for the resident soldiers.

"They'll provide fresh armor for us in Cithri?" Roran asked as he rode beside Eragon and Saphira.

"Yes," Eragon replied quietly, "But I want to make sure they are building the fortification around Cithri so that it will withstand an attack from the empire."

"I can help with that," Roran said quietly," After all, I led Carvahall in fortifying the town… which would have worked if Sloan hadn't killed Byrd."

"Your help will be much appreciated," Eragon responded," It'll help us leave to rescue Katrina more quickly."

They rode in silence the rest of the way to Cithri, each lost in his own thoughts.

To be continued in Chapter 8…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They had been riding hard straight through the night and the horses were tired. Katrina pulled her horse to a stop and reached for the reins of Myra's horse. Myra had dozed off a few minutes ago. Katrina estimated that it was nearly noon and they had gone far enough to deserve a rest to eat and relieve themselves. Myra's eyes fluttered open.

"What… what's going on? What's wrong?" she muttered as she looked around through eyes narrowed against the blaring sun.

"Nothing my lady," Katrina responded gently, "But the horses need a break and we all need to eat."

Myra mumbled and nodded as she slid out of her saddle and led her horse toward the shaded stream. She picketed the horse by the water and splashed the cold water onto her face. Katrina followed close behind her and did the same. They went through their bags to find out what food they had available. They found a few pieces of fresh fruit each, a dozen rolls, and some dried meat. Myra chose an apple while Katrina ate an orange. Once they had finished, Katrina eyed Myra with worry. She looked ragged, tired, and almost as if she had been defeated. Her hair had fallen out of its braid and streamed freely in the slight breeze. In the sunlight, Katrina could clearly see a bruise on the side of Myra's face.

"Who hit you, my lady?" she questioned. Myra looked up and frowned.

"Our all-mighty king," Myra spat then continued in a softer tone, "How bad is it?"

"It is quite apparent in the sunlight, but it wasn't enough to see in the darkness," Katrina replied, taking a closer look. Myra nodded and picked up her pack. She started digging through it to see if there was anything that could cover the bruise on her face.

"How are you faring, my lady?" Katrina asked quietly, hesitating slightly. Myra cleared her throat. She wasn't ready to talk about what had happened.

"So… how was it that you came to be in that accursed palace?" she changed the subject. Katrina looked down, disappointed that she couldn't help her new friend. Myra could see a sadness in Katrina's amber eyes at the change of subject. Katrina knew that she could never return to her home and family, that she had been forced to carry the false king's son, and that in one fell swoop, Galbatorix had violated her straight through to her soul. Katrina had been through a lot in the past few months but it was all nothing compared to what Myra had been through in the past three days.

"I was kidnapped by my father and the Raz'ac," she began, settling down to tell her story, even though she was hesitant to reveal her fears of the village's and Roran's fates," My village was Carvahall in Palencar Valley, to the north. My father did not approve of my choice of husband-to-be, Roran. Eragon had disappeared a few weeks before the soldiers appeared looking for him. Instead, they began asking about his cousin, Roran. Roran initially fled to the mountains but had returned when one of the villagers was killed by a soldier then eaten by the Raz'ac." Myra looked appalled but Katrina continued, "Roran led the villagers in standing up to the soldiers by moving the women, elderly, and children into the mountains and then fortifying the town. They took up weapons and shields to defend the town. My father killed one of the watchmen late the night I was kidnapped and allowed the Raz'ac into the town. The Raz'ac attacked and wounded Roran as he attempted to save me. The other villagers came to our aid forcing the Raz'ac to flee. They took me with them back to their camp where my father was waiting. I don't remember anything until when I woke in a place they had called Helgrind." Katrina paused to take a drink of the fresh stream water while Myra just looked dumbstruck. "My father had been spared by those creatures as payment for his assistance. When they refused to release me, he had tried to fight them and was killed. I remained in Helgrind until about two weeks ago when they moved me to the palace dungeons. I don't know why they kept me. Surely, if Roran survived, he must believe me to be dead by now."

"I'm sure that he is well and that he is searching for you," Myra said quietly, "It doesn't sound like he is the kind to give up too easily."

Katrina smiled. She had never known Roran to give up on anything.

"Well, we'd best get back on the move," Katrina sighed and stood to return to her horse.

* * *

"King Galbatorix we do not believe the ladies headed north with your treasure," hissed the raspy voice of the first Raz'ac. Galbatorix's face reddened with suppressed rage.

"We think that they may have headed south to Surda," spat the second Raz'ac. The king's color deepened to purple.

"Then what are you doing here?!?" he growled, losing the last bit of his self control," Go bring them back here!!!" It was almost as if the entire palace experienced an earthquake as his shout echoed across the land. The Ra'zac bowed and returned to the tower to their mounts.

* * *

Katrina and Myra had continued to ride hard through the rest of the day. When the dark of night crept across the land, they stopped for another meal. Katrina started a fire to keep them warm as Myra gathered materials to make their dinner. It wasn't a great meal, but it was enough to sate their hunger. Katrina decided to rest for a while and Myra pulled her pack out. She dug through it until she found the peculiar stone that Murtagh insisted was so important. She held it up in the firelight to inspect it more closely. It was a bright green stone with an iridescent shimmer to it. It was quite beautiful though it didn't weigh what Myra had expected from a stone of that size. A screech in the distance made her jump and thrust the stone back into her pack. She recognized that sound. Quickly she threw dirt onto their fire and woke Katrina. They packed their camp and hurried to the cover of the trees. Another screech sounded nearly overhead. Katrina and Myra both began shaking uncontrollably while working to calm the horses so as to not give them away. It seemed that the Ra'zac hovered over their location for half the night before they move further north. Both ladies took a deep breath and climbed back onto their horses. Urging them harder than before, they rode south until the lake Tudosten had appeared to their left. From what Arthur had said, once they had found the lake, they were to angle southwest to find the city of Cithri, only two days hard ride away.

"Once the day is firm, we should be able to stop and rest again," Katrina shouted to Myra as their horses charged toward Surda, "I remember hearing the Ra'zac complain about Galbatorix sending them out to hunt during the daylight hours. I think that it dims their senses."

"Sounds good, I think I've new sores from riding so long and so hard," Myra replied with a ghost of a smile.

They stopped around noon to rest the horses and themselves. Katrina offered to fix Myra's hair for her to get it off of her neck as it was warmer the further south they went. The cover of the trees had also thinned out significantly as they reached the plains of the south. Katrina had arranged Myra's hair into a beautiful mass of twists and curls on top of her head and then twisted her own into an elegant knot. Myra's mind had gone back to the stone in her pack most of the frenzied ride. She had an idea.

"Katrina, perhaps you would know the importance of the item Murtagh asked us to deliver to Eragon," she said thoughtfully and pulled the green stone from her bag. It glittered in the bright midday sun sending shards of light in every color of the rainbow dancing across their faces. Katrina recognized it immediately as being nearly identical to the stone Eragon had found in the spine.

"That is the same as Eragon's stone!" she exclaimed. Myra found a smudge of dirt blemishing the surface of the stone. She rubbed it clean with her sleeve and heard a squeak emanating from the stone. She raised an eyebrow and glanced at Katrina who shrugged in return. She set the stone on the ground in front of her and it rocked violently side to side. Katrina scrambled backward mumbling something about sorcery but Myra was frozen in place with wonder. Suddenly, the stone exploded leaving behind what looked like a small green lizard.

"What is it?" Myra heard Katrina ask from behind her. The creature stretched its leathery wings out and licked the membrane from its body revealing scales the same glittery green as the stone had been.

"I think it's a dragon!" Myra exclaimed, "And that wasn't a stone, but its egg…" She reached out to let the dragon smell her hand. It paused in its cleaning and pressed its head into her hand. A white hot jolt of energy shot through her, knocking her backward and the world dimmed to black.

* * *

"My lady!" a voice said," My lady please open your eyes!" She blinked a few times trying to remember what had happened. Her eyes shot open when she thought of the dragon hatchling. As she looked around, a pair of bright green eyes looked into hers.

"Are you all right, my lady?" Katrina's voice questioned from her side. She helped Myra to sit upright. The dragon sat in her lap looking at her with curiosity. Myra looked at her hand which now shimmered with a silver oval scar.

"Oh no…" she muttered, "What am I going to tell Eragon?"

"My lady," Katrina said quietly, "I believe you are a rider."

To be continued in Chapter 9…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"How long was I out?" Myra asked as they packed their camp. The newly hatched dragon sat on Myra's shoulder eating the chunks of dried meat Myra had handed to it.

"Only a few minutes," Katrina responded as she adjusted the blanket under her horse's saddle.

"That's comforting… At least we didn't lose any time," Myra replied. She stood beside her horse wondering how to travel with this new dragon. She couldn't allow it to sit in front of or behind her while on horseback because its claws might injure the horse. She couldn't hold it either due to her need to ride using both hands at the speed they had traveled. She decided to coax it into her pack, but checked on it often.

"Katrina, I think from now until we reach Cithri we should keep our cloaks on and remain hooded," Myra said quietly once they were ready to continue their journey," Mostly because our cover of trees is no more but I'm sure that word has spread of our descriptions. Any stranger is a potential enemy… And I have not been trained to fight so I would be no good in battle."

"I agree my lady," Katrina smiled and pulled her hood over her copper head. Myra placed her pack's strap over her head and left arm so that it made a diagonal across her back. The bag hung in front of her stomach. The dragon's bright green eyes peered through the hole made by the drawstring opening of the pack and it squeaked. Myra giggled at the dragon as she pulled on her cloak and lifted the hood to conceal her own golden head. The ladies settled into their saddles and urged their horses toward Cithri.

"Lady Nasuada, we've received a message from an agent in Melian via pigeon," a soldier bowed to Nasuada before approaching her at the table in the so called "war room" of Cithri. He handed the scroll to her and bowed again before leaving. Nasuada thanked him and broke the seal. Her eyes flew over it and her jaw dropped.

"Nasuada for pity's sake, what is it?" Orrin asked impatiently.

"There's news from Uru'baen," she said," They think that someone has stolen the last egg. It seems that Galbatorix is in a rage and has summoned his best soldiers back from the battle to find it… The Ra'zac are on mounts and looking for it as well. There are descriptions of two women wanted by the empire. No one is sure if they are connected to the missing egg or not."

"Someone managed to steal the last dragon egg?!?" asked Orrin in disbelief.

"And there's more!" Nasuada continued," It seems that Galbatorix has taken a wife and she has conceived his heir."

"We must do more to find out if the thief is friend or foe," stated Jormundur, "And perhaps it would be prudent to begin planning for the assassination of the new queen as well before the black heir is born to this world."

"Hopefully Eragon will arrive soon and will be able to assist us in finding the egg," Nasuada sighed and sat backward into her chair, which for the first time revealed the extent of her fatigue, "What do we know about Galbatorix's court from which he might have chosen his wife?"

The lights of Cithri appeared in the distance as the sun began its descent beyond the horizon. The young dragon was a day and a half old and listened as Myra explained why they were riding hard. She spoke to it constantly, remembering her mother's words from long ago.

'Myra, the young are always learning so you must be mindful of what goes on around them,' she had said,' Even from birth, we must read to them, tell them stories, and show them the proper way to act.'

She smiled at the thought of her mother's kind ways. Myra had always remembered her as a wise woman and was saddened by her untimely death. She was taken by a plague when Myra was just ten.

From somewhere behind them, the ladies heard the screech of the Lethrblaka. Myra gasped and twisted around in her saddle and by the dim light of the crescent moon saw that which they feared. The black shadows were closing in.

"Katrina, ride hard!" she shouted," They're right behind us!"

"Will we make it?" Katrina responded," Can we make it to Cithri before they reach us?"

Myra frowned and urged her horse to run faster. The dragon felt her fear through the connection and moved in her pack, whining slightly as it tried to free itself to help however it could.

"Please let us make it," Myra chanted to herself in beat with the drumming of her horse's strides.

The dragon hissed in Myra's pack as one of the Lethrblaka drew close and swooped low overhead. Myra cried out and pulled her horse to the side and dodged the attack.

"Just a bit further," Myra urged herself and her horse.

"Lady Nasuada, King Orrin," shouted a soldier who had burst into the dining hall," Two cloaked riders approach from the northeast. They are pursued by the Ra'zac and Lethrblaka. Should we assist?"

Lady Nasuada abandoned her dinner and, followed by King Orrin and surrounded by guards, strode from the dining hall. Just as she rounded the corner of a hallway, their party ran into Eragon and Roran.

"Oh! Eragon!" Nasuada said in surprise, "You're just in time. Two riders approach from the northeast. They are pursued by the Ra'zac. Are you and Saphira able to assist?"

Both Eragon's and Roran's faces had set into fierce determination as Nasuada spoke.

"Of course, my lady," Eragon bowed slightly, turned, and hurried down the hall to reach Saphira.

'Saphira, the Ra'zac are here! We need you!' Eragon shouted to her with his mind, 'Meet me in front of the castle.'

'I'm on the way,' Saphira replied, anticipation of revenge seeping through their connection in both directions.

She met him just outside the castle doors and he leapt upon her back. She took off and flew toward the evil creatures. From either side of him as they flew over the city's wall, the ballistae launched burning darts at their targets. Eragon roared and fired arrows while Saphira shot a plume of flames at the Lethrblaka. The Ra'zac sensed that it would be nothing less than foolish to attempt to fight out-numbered, clicked and screeched at each other then turned to flee. One of the ballistae darts was true to aim, however and buried itself deep in the breast of a Lethrblaka. The creature screamed in pain and fell. The Ra'zac on its back managed to survive the crash and was carried off by the remaining Lethrblaka. All of them disappeared into the black night.

Saphira angled back toward Cithri and Eragon saw the cloaked and hooded riders stopped at the city gates. Their way was barred by the guards as they determined if the riders were friend or foe. Eragon reached out with his mind to sense their intentions. The taller of the two held no ill will but emanated hope. The shorter of the two, however, couldn't even be sensed. Eragon frowned.

'Saphira, I cannot sense even the presence of the shorter one,' he asked, 'It could be trouble. Land so I can protect Nasuada and Orrin if needed.'

He watched as long as he could while Saphira swooped low over the city as Nasuada, Roran, and Orrin, surrounded by their entourage, neared the gates.

The ladies approached the gate slowly and the guards barred the way forward.

"We are here to see Eragon Shadeslayer," Myra announced.

"Who are you?" responded one of the guards. He appeared young and new to his position.

"That is for Eragon, and Eragon alone," Myra insisted, her voice strong and unyielding.

"Then you'll not be admitted into the great city of Cithri," the guard responded stubbornly. Myra and Katrina dismounted their horses, careful to keep their identities hidden.

"Fine," Myra said, "Then we'll wait out here." She walked toward the guards and handed over the reins to the older guard. "But our horses are tired and hungry. If you would, please take them to a stable and have them fed and bedded down for the night." She returned to her place outside the gates and waited patiently. The guards' mouths fell open in disbelief. The young guard began a retort when Nasuada's party approached on the other side of the gates.

"I am Lady Nasuada," she declared, "What do you want of Eragon?"

Myra looked up to see Nasuada's dark figure among the guards, a tall young man with a hungry, anxious look to him, and King Orrin. She recognized Nasuada and Orrin, but the other individual was foreign to her. He looked like a starving, rabid animal with eyes that were sunken in and dark disheveled hair. His beard grew wildly about his face. The sight of him made the hair on Myra's neck stand on end.

"Again I'll say that is for Eragon and Eragon alone," Myra answered mulishly.

"Then you cannot be trusted!" the young man shouted, anger flashing in his dark eyes. Behind her, Katrina gasped.

"That… that was Roran's voice," she whispered to Myra and happy tears welled in her eyes.

"Then reveal yourself and go to him," Myra whispered in response, a gentle smile graced her face. Katrina pulled her hood back slowly.

"Roran… Roran is that you?" she asked hesitantly.

To be continued in Chapter 10…


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N Wow, I'm soooo sorry for not updating in a while. I didn't mean for it to be this long between chapters. I hope you all didn't lose interest! ; Arya4Ever, thank you for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated!)

Chapter 10

Roran's hammer dropped from his hand as he heard her voice. In nearly an instant, his face had softened and his shoulders slumped in relief.

"Katrina?" he questioned. He needed to be sure it was her as he wasn't sure he could trust his senses. Katrina launched herself toward him at full speed and their embrace seemed to emanate light as their hope turned to reality. It seemed to spread through the group around them and their chances didn't appear as slight anymore.

"Roran," Katrina said and pulled away from their embrace," You must trust her. She means the Varden, Eragon, or anyone outside the empire no harm."

"She must reveal herself if she wishes to gain admittance to my city," Orrin's strong voice echoed through the silence, but not unkindly.

"I agree," added Nasuada," You may keep to yourself your message, but we must know you for our own protection.

Just then Eragon arrived from the city's main square where he and Saphira had landed. It was the only place she had been able to find that was large enough for her to land. She followed Eragon, careful not to damage any of the buildings around her.

"Eragon, this woman has a message for you," Nasuada explained," But she must reveal her identity first."

He nodded in agreement. Myra saw that she wasn't going to win and sighed.

"Very well," she muttered and pulled her hood down revealing her pale complexion made even paler but the sliver of moonlight and golden hair. There was a collective gasp from Orrin and Nasuada followed by a confused glance from Eragon and Roran.

"You know her?" Katrina asked having noted the recognition on their faces.

"Of course, though I haven't seen her in many, many years," replied Orrin, "Welcome Princess Myra."

"Hello King Orrin, Lady Nasuada," she replied and nodded her head toward each of them.

"Come, we'll find rooms in the castle for both you and Katrina," Orrin exclaimed and waved Myra through the gates.

"I thank you for your hospitality King Orrin," Myra said as she was led into the city," But my message for Eragon is urgent."

"Very well," Orrin relented," Patrick here will show you, Eragon, and Saphira to the castle's walled garden. You can deliver your message to them in private there."

Myra thanked him and followed the soldier to the garden.

Eragon turned to Katrina as Myra was led away.

"Katrina are you sure she can be trusted?" he asked quietly," I don't want Saphira and I to be walking into a trap but I can't sense her intentions."

Katrina nodded without pause.

"I'm sure. You aren't able to sense her because she doesn't trust you either. She has traveled a difficult road and will have trouble trusting others for a while to come. But hurry Eragon, I'm sure she'll explain everything to you."

Eragon thanked her, expressed his relief that she was safe, and hurried to catch up with Myra and Patrick.

He walked a few steps behind them once he'd caught up. She walked stiffly and he could tell she was nervous. Yet he noted that her head was held high revealing her nobility. Her hair was golden and piled high upon her head in an interesting knot of twists. She was short in stature, very petite, and looked as if a stiff wind could toss her like an autumn leaf. The soldier stopped and waved an arm to indicate the area of the garden where they could talk and Saphira landed in the wide atrium. Myra waited for the soldier to be out of earshot then turned abruptly to face Eragon. By dim light of the garden, he could see that she glared at him with bright, determined green eyes.

"Your brother sent me to you," she began. Eragon reacted automatically. He drew the steel sword he employed since losing Zar'roc to Murtagh and held it to her throat. It surprised him to see that she didn't even flinch.

"If you'd please refrain from killing me until I deliver my message, I would gladly succumb to that whim," she frowned but her voice was calm and controlled. He was disturbed by her response.

'Murtagh sent a message? Is that why the Ra'zac were attacking her?' came a question from Saphira.

'Perhaps,' Eragon responded,' Should we listen to his message?'

'It would be foolish not to,' Saphira replied,' Besides, Roran's Katrina said she was trustworthy. Just be cautious and ready for anything.' Eragon sheathed his sword, though he didn't remove his hand from it.

"Very well," he answered quietly, "What is your message?"

Myra reached into the bag hanging in front of her stomach as Eragon and Saphira both watched as if they were hawks hunting their prey. She lifted the strap of the bag over her head and dropped the sack to the ground. On her arm sat a little green dragon, no more than a few days old. Eragon could feel his jaw drop as he watched the dragon scamper up the girl's arm and settle on her shoulder, wrapping his long tail around her opposite shoulder. By the gods! The rumors were true! Galbatorix's last egg HAD been stolen and this girl had done it! Eragon struggled to compose himself.

"I was to deliver an item of great import to you and only you," she said, her voice strong and steady, "Only… it turned out that it was a dragon egg." Her eyes fell to the floor.

'Is she ashamed that the dragon hatched for her?' Eragon asked Saphira.

'Murtagh had INTENDED for her to deliver a dragon egg, not a dragon,' Saphira replied.

"Did the dragon mark anyone?" Eragon questioned.

"Yes," she paused and pulled her riding glove from her right hand. She held her it out for them to inspect, "I am marked."

"And that is why you were pursued by the Ra'zac?" he inquired further.

"Yes and no," she answered enigmatically. Eragon looked perplexed so she continued," There is much more to my story than you could ever imagine. The easiest and quickest way for me to tell you what happened is to show you. If neither of you object that is…"

Eragon looked shocked," You actually want me to break into your mind?!"

"You couldn't break into my mind if you had tried," Myra snapped coldly," However, I can allow you to see my memories."

Eragon frowned. She seemed arrogant and there was nothing to say that you couldn't lie in your mind, though he had imagined it would require great skill.

'Should we?' he asked Saphira.

'Yes, but take what you see with a grain of salt for we do not know if it is all truth,' she replied. Eragon nodded sharply.

"What do I need to do?" he asked. She held out her hand to him and placed her other hand on Saphira's nose. He placed his hand on top of hers and closed his eyes. Almost instantly he found a rush of images flooding into his mind. They slowed enough to allow him to follow the flow of events. He watched as her memories took him through her capture and imprisonment. Eragon felt nauseous and had to fight the urge to vomit as he saw the violation perpetrated upon her by the false king. He followed her as Murtagh facilitated her and Katrina's escape from Uru'baen. The images ended as abruptly as they had begun and Eragon opened his eyes to see Saphira sniffing Myra's hair. He could feel her curiosity through their bond. Myra's eyes were open and boring into his, ablaze with anger and pain over what she had endured. To a human, having a child out of wedlock was the height of shame. He almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"Satisfied?" she asked sharply. Eragon frowned. Why did she need to act as if he was the one who had violated her?

'Perhaps she didn't care for having to relive it to convince us that it happened,' Saphira offered. He could sense a great sadness within her. She truly felt bad for this young woman. Jaydon hissed at Eragon impatiently.

'He wants you to hurry,' he heard Saphira's voice in his head, 'She is tired and he wants her to be able to rest.'

He nodded, "I am satisfied for now. Follow me into the castle. I will ask them to find a room for you to stay in while I go and speak to Lady Nasuada. I'll need to tell her everything you shared with Saphira and me. Is that acceptable?"

She agreed and followed him into the castle, Jaydon clinging to her shoulder.

'Saphira, I'll see you later,' he spoke to her through the mind-touch. She let him know that she was going to hunt and that she'd be back in a few hours.

/\/\/\/\

"Do you believe it?" Nasuada asked, an eyebrow raised in disbelief. Eragon hesitated.

"…Yes," he said slowly, "But I still think she needs to prove that she means us no harm. It just seems too easy that she and Katrina were able to escape Galbatorix."

"Could he have sent her as a spy?" Nasuada countered.

"Maybe," Eragon responded, "I think only time will tell. Just like anyone new, she'll have to prove herself."

"We'll need to talk to Arya, Roran, and King Orrin," Nasuada said as she stood, "We'll all need to decide what to do and where to go from here. This changes things drastically. Oh and Eragon…"

He paused in his bow to her, "Yes my lady?"

"It is not necessary for anyone else to know she carries his heir just yet. It would… complicate matters if they wanted to sentence her to death for carrying his son."

Eragon nodded, "Yes my lady," then he turned to summon his cousin.

/\/\/\/\

Myra collapsed onto the bed in the scantily furnished room to which she had been placed. It wasn't much but it was warm and appeared to be safe. Whether they didn't trust her or they wanted to prevent others from seeing her she didn't know, but they had placed two fully armed guards outside her room. Jaydon hummed deeply beside her head on the pillow and she quickly fell asleep.

/\/\/\/\

They had all gathered in the war room of the castle.

"She is a rider, and as such should be trained by the elves," Arya's face was calm but her voice was strong.

"She knows of Galbatorix's castle, she could be of great use when we're ready to lay siege to it," Nasuada rebutted, "She may not be ready when we are and our need seems to be greater."

"But can we trust her? Her escape from his castle seems to have been too easy," Orrin argued.

"Katrina trusts her and so do I," Roran said stubbornly, "I think we should ask her what she wants to do instead of forcing her to do what we choose."

The room went quiet at his words though Roran never raised his voice. He was staring at the table in front of him.

"What exactly would make us any different than Galbatorix forcing her to wed him if we force her to either go to the elves or break into his castle?"

"But that still leaves the issue of trust. How do we know we can trust her with the location and knowledge of the elves or of our battle plans which no one outside of this room yet knows?" Orrin insisted.

"I have looked into her memories with her permission," Eragon began, "Arya, is it possible for one to lie with their memories, intentionally that is?"

She paused for a moment before responding.

"It is not possible for one to consciously alter one's memories, however everyone remembers the exact same events in a different manner. It is based on perception of the event"

"Then I believe she is being fully honest with us," he replied to the group.

"If Eragon believes her to be trustworthy, then that is good enough for the elves," Arya broke the silence with her sing-song voice.

"I agree," Nasuada stated.

"Here, here," agreed Roran.

"Well, then, I must agree," Orrin said reluctantly.

"Good, that is settled," Nasuada proclaimed, "Eragon, we'll call for her first thing in the morning. She looked as if she greatly needed rest upon arrival and we should allow her that much.

To be continued in Chapter 11…


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Well, I did get this one out more quickly, though there isn't much action to it. I promise action in the next chapter though. Enjoy and keep the reviews coming. I like to know that others are enjoying the story. Thank you!! LM

Chapter 11

She had slept well that night but wasn't sure it was enough when Katrina had come in to wake her. She had brought a gown for Myra to wear.

"They've asked for you my lady," Katrina had said, barely above a whisper, "I volunteered to wake you. I think they want your opinion on something."

Jaydon made a sharp noise as he was not keen on being ignored. Katrina giggled and ran her finger along his nose while Myra dressed. She stepped from behind the screen in a flowing cotton gown of the same jade color of Jaydon's scales. Her hair glistened as she pulled the brush through it. She braided it down her head then pulled the remainder into a tight knot at the base of her head.

"You look lovely, my lady," Katrina said as she finished.

"Katrina, I've asked you-"Myra started, impatience in her voice but Katrina cut her off.

"I know you have. But to me you have earned the title through all you have endured, the sacrifices you have made, and the grace you have maintained. You are someone to look up to and I wish to honor that."

"You honor me with your kind words my friend," Myra bowed her head to Katrina, "But I do not wish to be honored, I just want a friend here in Alagaesia. To me, my friends are neither above nor below me. My friends are my equals. Please, Katrina…" Myra finished with tears in her eyes. She trusted no one above Katrina in Alagaesia, though she didn't know that would change once Jaydon could communicate with her. What wouldn't change, however, was that she would still require human friends and they seemed to be in short supply at the moment.

"Come, they are waiting," Katrina said without answering.

"Will you be with me?" Myra asked, "I am… apprehensive at the idea for being alone with the leaders of the groups here."

"I… am not allowed," Katrina replied, "I have been asked to fetch Jaydon's breakfast while they speak with you. But you'll be fine. Roran will be there. He will not let anything happen to you that is unfair or unjust."

"Thank you again Katrina," Myra mumbled and they walked in silence to the war room of the castle. Her presence was announced and she stepped into the room, shoulders square and chin held high. This was how she was always taught to enter a room full of leaders, as she was to be one herself in due course.

"Myra, Princess of Heiwa, and second dragon rider of the new era, we welcome you to our council," King Orrin announced in his most business-like tone, "We wish to ask what you and your dragon's plans are now that you have been freed from the clutches of the false king, Galbatorix."

She had expected to be asked this and had her answer ready. Jaydon shifted his weight on her shoulder. His claws squeezed gently upon her shoulder as if letting her know that she wasn't alone in this. She gained more confidence in her response as she began.

"My lords and ladies, Jaydon and I do not have a clear plan other than to work against Galbatorix and his armies. We feel his rule is unnatural and he has pulled much darkness into our worlds. This imbalance must be righted if we are to ever regain peace. Since he is also a dragon rider and with that seems to come an extended lifespan, we simply cannot wait for nature to take its course. He must be uprooted from his comfortable castle and be made to pay for his crimes against all the races of Alagaesia. Jaydon and I will do whatever it takes to ensure that the balance of power is restored and peace reigns once again. That being said, we'll need to work closely with you and your plans because we can't do this alone and fighting separately may cause more damage than good to our causes. We would like to hear what some of your suggestions are before making a choice."

Her words seemed to comfort some and embolden others. Still, King Orrin looked skeptical at best.

"Your words are noble, Princess," Arya answered, "We have decided that the two options that would fit best with our plans would be either for you to return to Ellesmera with Eragon for proper training on being a rider or for you to remain here to work on a plan for infiltration of the castle at Uru'Baen. I believe it depends on what weapon and fighting training you have received in Heiwa as to which may be the best course for you."

She paused for a moment and looked at the small dragon upon her shoulder. She didn't know much about dragons other than they could fly, were intelligent, and could eventually breathe fire. She also knew nothing of weaponry or sword fighting or even how to string a bow. Frowning she gave their answer.

"Then I believe the best course for us would to be to travel to Ellesmera, though I loathe being unhelpful in the plan to infiltrate the castle. Katrina may be helpful though, where I cannot be. She knows the way we took to escape."

"Very well," Eragon answered curtly, "We shall leave at dusk. We can fly on Saphira and we'll arrive more quickly than if we took horses."

"Agreed," Myra replied, her eyes narrowed at being cut-off mid-thought, "If that is all council, may we be excused? Neither of us has eaten yet today."

"Thank you Princess and Jaydon for your support in our cause," King Orrin finished formally. Myra nodded and left the chamber.

/\/\/\/\/\

Katrina sat with Myra and Jaydon in the kitchens as they ate, Jaydon ripping apart a bit of pig that was to be dinner that night and Myra quietly eating some chicken soup that the servants had eaten the night before. The cook had been rather upset that a princess was eating leftovers in his kitchen but she wouldn't hear of him cooking a meal only for her. Katrina eyed her suspiciously.

"I don't know what was said or decided in there, but you seem perturbed now my lady Myra."

"Jaydon and I will be leaving at dusk," she responded after a quick glance around to be sure they were alone, "Eragon and Saphira are returning to the elves to complete their training and we will accompany them."

"Well, that's good news then isn't it?" Katrina asked with a smile, "You might find why your magic isn't working with the elves' knowledge."

"Of course they may have the answer, but there may be a cause that cannot be worked around. Besides, I'd feel more useful helping to plan what to do next here," Myra replied. She was trying to hide something else that was bothering her but Katrina wasn't going to be fooled.

"There's more to why you don't want to go," Katrina said simply. Myra looked surprised that her friend was able to pick up on her apprehension.

"Yes, there is…" she mumbled, "Saphira seems to understand and believe what I have said and shown them, but Eragon doesn't trust me. I think he's too arrogant too. He acts as though he just goes through the motions to appease Nasuada and Orrin, as if he knows the best course of action immediately and without a doubt. It appears also that he doesn't think Jaydon choosing me as his rider was what the Varden and allies needed."

Katrina took a deep breath and looked directly into Myra's eyes.

"I knew Eragon before he became a rider. He has grown much since then but I believe he wants nothing more than to see the fall of the empire. He has had a hard road too, though I've yet to hear all the details. He has lost his father, his friend and mentor, and who knows what else on his journey. He has learned much and been changed by the dragons. He may have reservations about you as he doesn't know you, but if he believes you to be good he will defend you and work with you until you reach your full potential. Eragon is a good man Myra. You can trust him to do what is right and what is needed."

Myra vaguely registered the use of her name alone in Katrina's words. She nodded and finished her soup, "Very well. I'll trust him to guide me as well." She stood and placed her bowl by the cleaning basin then looked at Jaydon who was chewing on the thigh bone of the pig.

"Are you finished?" she asked. He chirped in response and nosed the remaining bones toward the refuse bin. "Good, I think I'll go for a walk in the rose gardens. I need some time to think."

"Forgive me, lady Myra, but I have items that require my attention before dinner," Katrina excused herself, "But I'll see you at dinner?" Katrina waited for Myra's acknowledgement then hurried back into the depths of the castle.

Myra and Jaydon showed themselves to the gardens and found a secluded corner with a bench.

/\/\/\/\/\

Eragon found Arya perusing some tactical maps alone in the library of the castle and approached her quietly.

"Arya svit-kona I wish to apologize again for my foolish actions. I wish to deliver your mother's longing for you to return to Ellesmera, "he began cautiously, "but I also need to ask advice from you."

Her features had gone from stony indifference when he started speaking to guarded curiosity as he finished.

"My mother knows I cannot stay in Ellesmera, "she said, glossing over his apology, "and what advice do you need Eragon?"

"I fear it may be," he paused searching for the right word, "unwelcome news in Ellesmera that the last dragon has also chosen a human rider. How must I present her to the queen and to the rest of the elven race so as she may be accepted by the greatest number of your people?" he asked quickly, "And I know you know of her condition. How will they react to that? It can only be hidden for so long before becoming quite apparent to all…"

"Eragon, this must be done delicately. I trust you remember when I took you through the forest I had asked that you keep your ears covered for the same reason?" she paused as he nodded, "Have her do the same. Also, since Jaydon is still small you might ask that he stay hidden beneath her cloak during the day so as not to be seen. There are currently no festivities going on between the edge of the forest and the city so you need not worry about that. Once you have arrived in the city, see Queen Islanzadi immediately. She will know exactly who Princess Myra is and will understand the situation once told of the main facts. If you can while traveling, teach her of our suffix system, it would be proper for her to greet the queen as such." She stood and they continued speaking as they walked through the castle. "As for her condition, that does not need to be discussed. Elves are a more private people than humans and will likely not inquire about the child's father. Tell her to be sure to keep her wards tight around her mind lest any of that information leak out. Do you have a route planned out to return to Ellesmera?"

"We're planning on flying to the edge of Du Weldenvarden near Kirtan. I was hoping to enlist two of the fastest guides Kirtan has to offer," he replied.

"That would be wise," Arya responded and gave Eragon the names of two elves to ask for who would be able to expedite their travels. Eragon looked around and found that he and Arya had arrived in the rose gardens of the castle.

"Arya svit-kona, please be careful in your duties with the Varden," Eragon continued, his heart running away with his mouth yet again, "I count you among my dearest friends and I do not wish to hear of your demise or even just an injury." He tried to cover his true meaning behind friendship. Her eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly and her chin rose slightly at his words.

"I thank you for your concern Eragon," she replied stiffly, "but my duties are important to all the people of Alagaesia and I'd gladly give my life for them." She turned and walked away, almost floating through the bright greenery.

Eragon allowed his head to fall and a gigantic sigh to escape his lips. A noise behind him startled him back to attention. He turned to find Myra looking at him with half a smile on her face.

"May I help you lady?" he asked. She quickly removed the smile from her face and flushed.

"Oh no, thank you, I was just enjoying the serenity of the gardens before our journey," she said quickly, "I shall see you at dinner Shadeslayer. Please excuse me." She hurried off toward the castle.

/\/\/\/\/\

Myra strode quickly toward the castle, Jaydon running beside her to keep pace, glad to escape from the awkward situation. She noted to Jaydon that there was more to Eragon's feelings for Arya than merely friendship. She smiled to herself thinking about the love they could share between them if they'd only allow themselves to. Her smile quickly slid from her face as she realized that she could never share that. Her one dream had been brutally murdered by Galbatorix for who would want to love tainted goods, let alone her son. She felt Jaydon's love for her emanate through their connection, trying to reassure her that no matter what he would always be by her side. She allowed her gratitude to flow back through the connection, though couldn't suppress a certain sadness from flooding her thoughts.

Taking a deep breath to cleanse her mind of the depressing thoughts, Myra set out to find King Orrin or Lady Nasuada to request garb appropriate for travel and training.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Briefly puzzled by Myra's odd expression, Eragon started back to the castle to finish the preparations for their trip to Ellesmera. He was angry with himself for his lack of control around Arya. If he couldn't learn to control his actions, it would cost any chance he might've had for a relationship with her, friendship or otherwise. He sighed again and decided to find Saphira. She would scold him for his thoughtlessness, but he needed her support.

To be continued in Chapter 12…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Eragon strapped all of the supplies they'd need to travel to Ellesmera to Saphira's saddle. Many of the Varden had come out to bid them a safe journey, though Myra and Jaydon were yet to be seen. Katrina and Roran stood beside each other just behind Eragon. Eragon adjusted his belt to which a temporary sword was fastened. It was an average sword which he and Arya added wards for him to use until a permanent replacement for Zar'roc could be found. He felt oddly vulnerable without it.

"Eragon, please take care of her," Katrina pleaded, "She is alone in our world, save for Jaydon, and could use someone to look out for her. I've told her to trust you. Don't disappoint me and betray her."

"You have nothing to fear Katrina," Eragon said flatly, "It is my duty to see her to her training, as well as continue my own."

'Saphira, you're sure that you'll be all right carrying the two of us and Jaydon for such a distance?' he asked through their mind-touch.

'It will be no problem,' she replied, 'I am much stronger than before. The only problem we may encounter is if the Ra'zac attack us. I'm not sure if I can out-maneuver their mount if attacked by sky.'

Just then, there was a rustling as Myra approached, her pack in tow. She wore plain, beige breeches and a white tunic under a deep green travel cloak. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. Jaydon strode behind her. Already he had grown quickly and was nearly double his size when he had arrived. Eragon's eyes were drawn back to Myra. If Eragon hadn't known she were a princess, he never would have been able to guess. It seemed odd to him, that she would choose to dress so plainly even though her rank and station were so high. He noted the features of her face were elegant, similar to that of an elf's, though softer like that of a human. The only mar to her beauty was the deep purple bruise on her cheek from Galbatorix which went along with the cut on her lip. He wasn't sure if it was because of her facial features or something else, but he found himself comparing her to Arya. Arya was tall while Myra was short, much shorter than Arya. Arya's hair was as deep as midnight while Myra's was the color of the sun. Both had green eyes, though Arya's were of a much darker tone and Myra's showed more raw emotion.

'She has more shape to her than the elf,' commented Saphira through their link. Eragon turned a deep scarlet as he realized Saphira was listening to his thoughts. Myra's head tilted slightly to the side as she noticed Eragon's reddening face and he quickly faked a coughing fit to cover his embarrassment.

'They're both… princesses,' Eragon replied shortly, 'I was merely commenting on the differences between the races and cultures.'

Saphira responded with a disbelieving grunt.

"A safe trip to all of you," Nasuada said in an official tone, "I'll send updates, Eragon, on how our plans are progressing. They'll be cryptic as we don't want the messages intercepted."

She turned to Myra only to find the princess staring intently at Elva and Elva staring back.

"You too can feel the emotions of others around you, though not as strongly as me," Elva said in her disconcerting voice.

"I can," Myra nodded, "It is useful for a ruler to be able to feel the emotions of his people. It is easier to keep all content with the state of the nation. But how is it that you have such need to keep others from feeling pain, physical or otherwise?"

"That I can answer, and will at a later time," Eragon cut across them, "We must leave soon. The Ra'zac hunt best in the dark and we mustn't dally."

Elva ignored him, "I am confused though. Why can't I feel you?"

"Because I'm not allowing you to," Myra replied simply, "Besides, I don't think you would fare well if I did. Perhaps there is a way to remedy this condition so you may lead a more normal life?"

"Eragon has promised to help me," Elva snapped. Myra was taken aback though did not let it show.

"Very well. Farewell child and peace be with you," Myra finished then turned to Nasuada.

"Princess Myra, you have my best wishes for your condition and your ambitions. Work hard and I am sure that you will be able to be of great assistance to us in the downfall of the empire," Nasuada said gently. Myra nodded and thanked her before moving to Katrina.

"Take care my dear friend," Myra spoke in a subdued tone that only Katrina could hear, "If you wed before I return, you have my blessing and best wishes for a happy and prosperous future."

"Remember Murtagh's words when you find the path before you too difficult, Galbatorix may have forced you down that path, but it is still yours to travel," Katrina replied carefully. Myra understood her meaning, smiled, then moved toward Saphira. Eragon bowed to Nasuada and climbed into the saddle on Saphira's back. Roran helped Myra up to Saphira's back and steadied her as she settled in behind Eragon, she made sure Jaydon was safe and comfortable in her bag which she had adjusted just as she had for the flight from the Ra'zac.

"Safe journey riders and dragons," Nasuada said, her voice ringing through the courtyard, "Keep each other safe and return as soon as you are able."

Saphira lifted her wings and with several strong flaps she lifted them high above the castle and set off toward Du Weldenvarden. Myra clutched at Eragon's tunic as they climber higher mumbling something Eragon couldn't understand in what he assumed was her home language. There were low rumbles from beneath them as Saphira chuckled. Myra had spoken to her through the mind touch, leaving Eragon out.

'I assume she is hesitant in trusting me,' he thought to himself.

'Yes, though she said she is working on that,' Saphira responded, 'Katrina insisted that you be trusted but it will still take a little while… and you glaring at her like that isn't helping things any.'

Eragon blinked, 'Glaring at her? I wasn't glaring at her.'

'You're glaring at her because you don't trust her. If you don't trust her, how could you expect her to trust you? I think with her you may need to show faith in her as proof that you trust her then maybe she'll begin to trust you,' Saphira scolded. Eragon remained silent as he thought about her words.

/\/\/\/\

They traveled in silence for a few hours and the air temperature dropped significantly. Myra shivered and pulled her cloak tight around her. Just then she thought she heard something swoop close beside them. She tightened her arm around Eragon's waist and leaned in to speak in his ear.

"Eragon, there's something there…" goose flesh appearing on her arms.

"Aye," he replied, "Saphira noticed it too. Hold on tight, we may need some tricky maneuvers to get away from it if it is what I think it is."

Without a word and acting as if she hadn't noticed the other presence, Myra tightened her grip around Eragon's waist. She caught a foul odor and recognized it immediately. Using the mind touch she shouted to Saphira and Eragon.

'It's the Ra'zac! Saphira be careful! They are flying straight at us!'

Saphira suddenly tilted toward the ground and folded her wings, sending them into a high-speed dive. Myra closed her eyes. She trusted Saphira's flying abilities, but wasn't sure she could stomach the view. There was a shriek from behind them. The Ra'zac and Lethrblaka were just behind them. Not more than 30 feet from the ground Saphira pulled up and spun to the side then began to gain altitude again. A scraping noise let them know the Ra'zac had barely missed a bone-breaking collision with the ground but they were still able to maintain pursuit.

"My queen, you must return with us, King Galbatorix misses you so!" a hissing and clicking accompanied the oily voice.

"I am no queen!" Myra shouted back, an angry flush spreading across her pale cheeks, "especially not to your false king!"

She dug through her bag, she felt defenseless without something to fight back with. She had never missed the use of her magic so much before. Young Jaydon peered out through the opening of her bag. In his mouth he held one of her hair picks, given to her by Murtagh. She tried to push it to the side but he was insistent, sending a strong belief that this would be of use.

'He doesn't understand these creatures,' she thought to herself when a sharp, claw-like hand close around her arm.

"Princess! No!" she heard Eragon shout as she lifted from Saphira's back. She plunged her hand back into the bag, grabbing the hair pick. The Ra'zac pulled her up to eye level and she could smell nothing but its hideous breath. Without thinking, she lifted her arm and plunged the hair pick into the eye of the Ra'zac. She was immediately dropped and began to fall. A piercing screech above her, which she had expected to be chasing her, was moving away. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to sink toward the ground.

To be continued in Chapter 13…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

'Saphira catch her!' Eragon shouted mentally to his bonded partner even though Saphira had already set after Myra, half flapping and half diving to try to catch up to the falling princess. Eragon was disturbed by the peace in her expression as she was falling to the ground below. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Lethrblaka fly away into the darkness.

'Good, at least we don't have to worry about them,' he thought as they raced to save Myra and Jaydon.

Not a moment too late, Saphira caught Myra in her front claws and began looking for a safe place to land.

---------

It had taken a little while for them to find a sheltered place on the plains for them to set up camp, but they did and Eragon had built a fire to warm them. It had become cold in the sky while flying, much colder than normal. Myra sat beside the fire, her arms wrapped around her knees and cloak pulled tight under her chin. Jaydon was off in the bushes stalking a grasshopper and Saphira had settled in behind Eragon, who was on the opposite side of the fire from Myra.

"How did you manage to get it to drop you?" he asked hesitantly, unsure of whether she wanted to talk about it.

"Murtagh had given me some hair picks while I was captive in Uru baen. They were in my bag," she paused and her face split into a grin. It was the first Eragon had seen her expression reach her eyes.

"They made quite a good weapon, didn't they," she finished almost giggling, "Ironic really…"

Eragon burst into laughter. He wasn't sure why, perhaps it was the irony that one of his most prized servants had been repelled by the woman he brutalized and called his wife. But then again, it might be the fact that one of the most ruthless hunters of the human race had been thwarted with something as simple as a hair pick, a decorative object that women often used to pulled their hair off their necks.

"Aye my lady," he replied. Her face seemed to harden by the term.

"My name is Myra," she said sharply. He cleared his throat and apologized.

"Myra, if you must sleep, I'll keep watch," he offered, since he had no need to sleep. She took a deep breath, nodded, murmured her thanks and set about unrolling her blankets. She glanced at the brush and Jaydon came charging toward her with a bunny in his jaws. He sat and finished it, cleaned his claws and face, then joined Myra beside the campfire. Behind him, Saphira hummed contently as Eragon began his meditation, paying special attention to the beings around him which would alert him if something did not belong.

-----

Dawn came much too quickly in Myra's opinion. She awoke to find Eragon re-packing the few things he'd removed from his supplies the previous night. A quick touch from Jaydon's mind showed her an image of Saphira followed by one of the plains which let her know they were together and safe. She set about gathering her bed roll as Eragon put out what remained of the fire. Myra stifled a yawn as Saphira and Jaydon landed nearby, Jaydon carrying something in his mouth.

'We've found something we think you both need to see,' Saphira projected to both Eragon and Myra. Myra pulled the object from Jaydon's mouth and realized it was the hair pick she'd used as a weapon on the Ra'zac. It took only a few moments for Saphira to fly them to an open area of the plains in which a black mass lie. Though Saphira's claws had only brushed the dry dirt, Eragon leapt from her back to investigate the black heap.

"I don't believe it!" he exclaimed as his eyebrows lifted nearly into his hairline. Myra had a curious expression as she too slid from the saddle and joined Eragon beside the anomaly. Her green eyes flashed with a mixture of pride and revulsion as she registered that it was the Ra'zac that had attacked them during the night. She had killed it with that thrust through the eye.

"Then we'll not have to worry about it any longer," she said confidently, "That leaves us with just one Ra'zac and one Lethrblaka, right?"

"Aye," Eragon responded almost sadly, "The last of their kind." He reflected on the fact that the dragons were in a similar situation. There were only a few of their kind left, Saphira being the only female. Jaydon was the only male not serving the evil king Galbatorix.

"Then if they're smart, they'll not attack us again," Myra grunted as she climbed back onto Saphira and settled into the space behind her saddle, Jaydon safely packed into her bag, "Let us go. I do not wish to stay as the others may return to claim the body."

Eragon frowned at her seeming lack of care for the end of the race, even if they hunted humans and killed ruthlessly and even in spite of his own need for revenge. He silently mounted Saphira's saddle and they took off, none of their group saying another word though Eragon sent a message to Nasuada through Arya. He detailed their fight and the death of the Ra'zac through their brief connection. He left out his unease of Myra's reaction and asked that they exercise caution when fighting the empire.

-----

They flew on for about half a day before, when looking down upon the lands below, Saphira noted several marching companies. Garbed in Galbatorix's colors, they were marching upon the empire's own towns and cities.

"What horror is this that he is attacking his own people?" Myra questioned, her disgust clearly evident in her voice. Saphira swooped lower to see what more they could learn of the goings on below. The soldiers were thrusting their way into the homes, forcing the men into service and taking all materials and food they wanted for their supplies and not leaving much, if anything, for the remaining residents.

"Eragon," Myra began tentatively, "can't we-"

"No," Eragon responded, a bit more shortly than he'd intended and softened his voice before continuing, "No, we must return to the elves. I will send a message to the Varden as soon as I can to let them know of the empire's actions."

He thought of the vast amount of energy he'd used to let Arya know of the Ra'zac's fate and inwardly chastised himself for not storing the energy in the belt of Beloth the Wise. They could be attacked by Murtagh and Thorn at any moment and he was wasting energy. He promised himself that he would begin from then, making sure that every last bit of energy he had to spare would be stored.

-------

They continued flying toward Du Weldenvarden. The closer they came to their destination, the more Myra noted Saphira's exhaustion. Her wing beats became labored and foam began appearing at the corners of her mouth.

"Eragon, we should give Saphira a chance to rest," Myra shouted over the roar of the wind blowing past them.

"She doesn't want to stop," Eragon shouted over his shoulder in return, "Besides, within Galbatorix's territory, we're all in danger. Especially you…"

Myra nodded her understanding, though not agreeing with the decision to continue.

"How long until we reach the forest?" she asked.

"A day and a half if all goes well," Eragon responded, an intensity in his voice. Myra realized that he too was bearing the burden of Saphira's effort to reach the home of the elves. By the evening Myra and Eragon had convinced Saphira to land for a meal and to refill their water flasks from a small river hidden among low brush.

Saphira and Jaydon went hunting, leaving Myra and Eragon to eat in silence. Their dinner consisted of some dried fruit and stale bread. Myra didn't find it very appetizing, which suited her as she wasn't hungry anyway. With a sigh she scanned the horizon and fields surrounding them. A figure in the distance caught her attention with an odd behavior. It looked like a large raptor, but wasn't behaving like one. Hawks and other birds of prey tended to circle within their own territory, rarely leaving the safety of their homes. Migratory birds generally traveled together. This figure seemed to be growing larger and quickly. It was alone, and wasn't circling but traveling straight toward them. Suddenly unnerved, she pointed the figure out to Eragon. He cursed several fowl terms and began packing his things up at once.

"Pack your things, fill your water flask," he growled, "I'll let Saphira know they need to come back and we need to leave."

She nodded and began putting her things back into her bag. She touched Jaydon's mind and sent an image of their camp and a feeling of urgency. He responded with understanding.

As Eragon doused their campfire with earth, Myra asked, "Is that-"

"Murtagh and Thorn," Eragon snapped before she'd finished her question. Had there been enough time, Myra would have addressed the short manner he'd answered her queries. But this wasn't the time.

Within the hour they were able to take off again, aided in their travel by a sudden strong tail wind from the south. How much they were aided was a mystery as they had lost track of Murtagh and Thorn in the darkness. Eragon hoped that the darkness would hide them from Murtagh, but knew with his extraordinary powers he'd be likely to find them. Myra noted that Eragon was lost in his own thoughts and decided to try an idea. She carefully shielded her own thoughts and knowledge then reached into the darkness with her mind until she found a thick, hard wall. She gently prodded it only to receive a sharp jab making her wince. Eragon had noticed, but remained silently vigilant.

'Murtagh?' she asked hesitantly. She felt a dim flash of surprise before it was quickly hidden.

'My lady Myra?' came the response, 'You are with Eragon?'

She noticed the bitter note in the last bit of his question.

'Yes,' she answered then paused before continuing cautiously, ' The elves have offered me protection until my son is born.'

'And you're off to Du Weldenvarden?' he replied, the bitterness in his thought growing stronger.

'Yes,' she began, 'Murtagh, I wanted to thank-'

'King Galbatorix wished to have his Queen by his side,' he cut her off, anger bubbling through their connection, 'I was grievously punished for allowing you to escape. He has not linked you to the egg yet. It seems he values you equally to the egg since you carry his heir.'

'I'm sorry Murtagh,' she apologized, 'I never meant for you to-'

'I was sent in pursuit of Eragon and Saphira,' he answered as if speaking formally before nobility, 'if we were to meet and you were with them in the air, I would be unable to fight them. Our king's orders are that you are not to be harmed.'

She felt him sever the connection between their minds. Eragon, feeling her relax and adjust her position behind him asked, "What did he say?"

Myra blushed but answered, "The king is hunting for me and the dragon egg, but separately. He doesn't know I took it. Murtagh's orders were to come face you and Saphira, to take to the king I assume, but in the air it would come to blows. Murtagh said that he would be unable to fight you with me present on Saphira as well because Galbatorix has given orders that I'm not to be harmed. I think he wishes to speak to you anyway. He continues toward us."

'Are you certain he'll not harm us?' Saphira asked.

'Yes,' Myra thought back to her, 'Though I'm not sure why he seemed so… angry… I suppose we'll find out when they catch us up.'

She'd kept the last bit of that thought to herself as they continued racing toward the forest.

To be continued in Chapter 14…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They met when the sun was high in the sky the following day. Thorn flew in circles around Saphira keeping them from continuing their journey and forcing them to listen to his words. He looked directly at Myra, who'd been careful to keep Jaydon quiet in her bag. She kept her gaze strong and saw a myriad of emotions before Murtagh could hide them behind a wall.

Murtagh stared into her eyes, unable to hide his emotions as he was used to. Anger, frustration, jealousy, and a deep sadness presented themselves before he chose pure resentment to act as a dam. She sat stiffly behind Eragon on Saphira's back and he could see the muscles in her jaw working furiously. He'd forgotten how taken he was with her beauty and strength of will. He also hadn't forgotten that she'd put her trust in him. The confusion and hurt in her eyes forced him to look away or risk losing his composure. His eyes shifted to Eragon. He realized that he finally had what he'd wanted. He was now equally important as his younger brother. For the first time, it was he who held all of the cards in his hand. Their mother had cared more for Eragon than for Murtagh, saving Eragon from the life Murtagh was forced to live. Eragon lived an honest life with a caring parent. Murtagh was brought up by a nurse and then moved to Uru'baen under Galbatorix's control. Eragon needed to do little to earn the trust of others while Murtagh had to endure never-ending trials. Until now that was. Now they were finally on equal footing. Murtagh was able to control what information was deemed a priority to the false king. Murtagh held Eragon's fate in his hands.

"The king searches for his queen and the missing dragon egg, but separately," he began formally, "He is not aware they had escaped together nor where either had gone… until she killed one of the Ra'zac."

He paused, remembering the pride he'd felt for her accomplishment. The Ra'zac were foul creatures that needed to be removed from this world. They had been nothing more than parasites and knew that it would bring her great satisfaction, to regain some of her honor.

"I think he knows she found you in Surda, but also knows that you fled the south country. King Galbatorix still desires your cooperation Eragon and Saphira. I am to ask for your answer yet again. Will you join King Galbatorix as he strives to revive the riders and the race of the dragons?"

"Never!" returned both Saphira and Eragon. Murtagh nodded.

"I thought that is what you'd say," he said almost too quietly to hear. He glanced at Myra and felt once again the urge to play the knight in shining armor for her. His desire to save her from all the hurt and dishonor in the world nearly made him lose composure again. Her gaze upon him was unwavering, the mark of a true queen. The torment and torture he and Thorn had endured for her escape had pushed them both to the brink of insanity. Her bright green eyes, porcelain skin, and flowing golden hair reminded him that it was all worth it, that she was worth it.

"I cannot engage in a battle to bring you to Uru'baen by force as our queen travels with you and may be hurt in the battle so you will escape this time," he continued, feeling a rage build up within him as he realized he could not protect Myra once she entered the forest of the elves. He would not be able to be her knight.

"Eragon, before I release you, you must vow to protect Myra!" he shouted, making them all jump in surprise. Eragon nodded but he was not satisfied.

"No! You must make a vow in the ancient language on all you are and all you have! She must be protected!"

Eragon quickly glanced over his shoulder at Myra. She sat straight up and barely moved or breathed. If he didn't know better, she could've been mistaken for a statue.

"I vow," he said in the ancient language, "to protect her while I am near or to place her in capable hands when I must leave until she feels that the protection is no longer required."

Murtagh considered the vow for a moment then gave a sharp nod of acceptance.

"I will likely be through here often as I'll need to inform King Galbatorix of this encounter. He'll be quite anxious to have her back or to capture the two of you," he said quietly, "If I were you I would avoid me. There is only so much punishment Thorn and I can endure for thwarting his true desires and more vows we'll have to make could make it impossible to avoid."

Murtagh looked into Myra's bright green eyes once again then Thorn angled toward the southeastern horizon and headed for Uru'baen.

Myra let her bated breath loose and her shoulders sank with exhaustion as Murtagh and Thorn flew from them. She shivered uncontrollably even though the air wasn't cool. Her mind was racing as she went over the encounter and she was realizing more and more why he'd helped her escape. She hugged her cloak in tighter around herself.

Eragon noticed her trembling after Murtagh left.

'I translated your vow for her, but I don't think she really understood Murtagh's actions until just now,' Saphira's voice rang through his musings.

'Aye,' he responded and glanced over his shoulder again, 'She looks upset.'

'I think she needs time to digest everything that was said,' Saphira replied, 'She'll ask for help if she wants it.'

'Eragon?' Myra's voice broke into his thoughts. The touch of her mind was gentle, but had the strength of vast knowledge behind it, very much like Arya's. In his mind, he acknowledged her though felt uncomfortable with the similarity.

'Thank you for making your vow last until I feel I'm capable of protecting myself,' she said softly.

'You're welcome,' he returned, glad she noticed the flexibility of the vow he'd made. His mind wandered back to when they'd first met. She was attractive, but her attitude of defiance and obvious feeling of superiority quickly put Eragon off. Arya had never given him the feeling that he didn't deserve to be in her presence, save the few times he'd crossed an invisible line in their friendship. He again found himself comparing the two women.

'Trying to convince yourself that one is better than the other is going to get you nowhere except frustrated,' came Saphira's voice, startling him back to reality.

'Saphira it's not that- It's… I don't…' he stuttered but just let the sentence die in his thoughts.

It was nearly dusk when they had arrived at the edge of the forest. Saphira circled low and landed just outside of the tree line. They dismounted, Myra covering her head with the hood of her cloak, and they began making their way through the sparsely populated trees. These trees were outside of the influence of the elves and weren't nearly as large as their brethren further into the heart of Du Weldenvarden. Myra released Jaydon from his captivity in her bag as they walked. He wouldn't be able to fit in there again since he was growing so quickly. Their group hadn't taken more than two dozen steps before two elves emerged in their path. One was a silver-haired elf maid while the other was a sable-haired elf man. Eragon twisted his hand and bowed respectfully, repeating the elves' greeting once it had been initiated. The elves then looked questioningly at Myra and Jaydon.

"We must reach Ellesmera as quickly as possible to speak with Queen Islanzadi," Eragon spoke quickly, "May we have the permission of the guardians of the forest to proceed by air to the border of the city of Ellesmera?"

They considered him for a moment then glanced at Saphira.

"Do we have your word that this last rider and dragon are trustworthy," the elves questioned. Eragon replied in the ancient language that he would personally vouch for them.

"Very well, fly swiftly Saphira and arrive quickly at our forest's heart," the elf woman said before disappearing among the branches of a nearby pine. They settled upon Saphira's back and flew to Ellesmera.

They were surprised when Saphira approached the boundaries of Ellesmera. They flew into a solid bit of air and heard a booming voice echoing around them. Eragon felt Myra's nails scrape the skin on his back through his tunic as she tried to stay seated on Saphira's back.

'Saphira, have you misjudged the boundary lines of Ellesmera?' Eragon asked her.

'I must have,' she snorted, a small bit of flames leaping forward.

"Forgive us, Gilderien-elder," Eragon replied to the air as Saphira dropped toward the ground. "We have misjudged the distance." It took Saphira only moments to reach the ground and the image of Gilderien the Wise shimmered before them. Eragon leapt to the ground and greeted the elf, twisting his arm over his chest.

"Gilderien-elder, Saphira and I have returned to complete our training," Eragon continued, "And we have brought the last dragon and his rider to the safety of Ellesmera for they are hunted by the evil king Galbatorix."

Myra slid to the ground and stood beside Saphira as Jaydon glided to a rock. She took a few steps forward and pulled the hood of her cloak from her head. Gilderien dipped his head briefly to her.

"Myra, Princess of Heiwa, welcome to Ellesmera," he said. Eragon's mouth fell open.

"You are always welcome to Ellesmera, as are you, Eragon, Saphira, and Jaydon. Queen Islanzadi awaits your arrival in Tialdari Hall, princess, she is quite anxious to see you again" and with his final words, he faded into the trees.

Eragon rounded on Myra as they began walking through the trees toward the elven city.

"You've met Queen Islanzadi before?" he shouted, disturbing some birds that had been nesting in the canopy above.

"Yes," Myra responded quietly, "thought I don't remember much of it. She visited Heiwa about fifteen years ago when I was two or three. We learned shortly after her visit that her daughter had been captured."

"So then you know her daughter is-" he responded, marshalling his emotions.

"Arya, yes I know," she finished for him.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew the royal family of the elves?" he asked, unable to stop himself.

"You didn't ask," she said simply as she stopped to look at him, "Eragon, I am not intentionally hiding things from you. If I felt that it would have made a difference, I would have told you. However, I was unsure of how much you knew of the elves and their secrets are not mine to tell. The elves guard their secrets jealously and always have. I am not about to break the trust that has taken generations to forge between my family and the royal line of the elves just because you resent being left out of the loop."

He briefly quailed at the fire in her eyes and recognized the tone of authority in her voice that she was raised to command. It didn't last long, though, as he felt amusement through his connection with Saphira.

'What's so funny?' he questioned.

'She's so much smaller than you, but she just intimidated you with nothing more than a look,' came the response. Eragon snorted and plowed onward toward Tialdari Hall. Myra followed silently at a distance, her face set into a determined scowl at his lack of response. She had been expecting an apology but realized it was unlikely. He was used to being high in the infrastructure of their society and wasn't accustomed to being struck with the information that he wasn't privy to all of her knowledge.

'You're right Myra,' said Jaydon through their link. She had worked with him for much of their journey so he could learn as much of her language as possible. 'He shouldn't think that you would tell him everything you know. You barely know him. I don't trust him, though I do trust Saphira. He smells funny.'

Myra chuckled to herself. She wasn't sure what he'd meant when he said Eragon smelled funny, but it made her smile and she released her scowl.

It wasn't long before they're arrived outside Tialdari Hall and were met by Queen Islanzadi herself.

"Welcome back Eragon and Saphira," she proclaimed, "and welcome Myra, Princess of Heiwa and Jaydon, the last of the dragons."

They performed the traditional elf greetings before proceeding into the fore chamber of the tree.

"Lady Myra, forgive me for being so blunt, but we are pressed for time," Islanzadi said in opening, "You have a decision to make before dawn. I have a ship waiting at the western edge of our border. If you so choose, it can carry you back to Heiwa. You are not born of this land and as such are not bound to fight for it. If you choose to stay and fight, I will introduce you to Eragon and Saphira's tutor and you can study to be a dragon rider for as long as we, the dwarves, and the Varden can buy you time."

She paused as Eragon's mouth opened and silenced him with a look.

"This is your decision, and your decision alone to make," she said firmly, "Now you are all weary from your journey. Eragon, you and Saphira are free to take up the same quarters you had before. Lady Myra, I have had a room here prepared for you. Please bathe, eat, and rest then make your decision for we will have much planning to do after you make your choice."

"Thank you my lady," Myra replied and followed a silvery haired elf lady to their quarters.

To be continued in Chapter 15…

A/N Hi all, thanks to those who've left comments! I really do appreciate them! ^_^ As I'm working on the next chapters for upload, I have a request for my readers. I would LOVE to see any fanart you could come up with for the story! I can't draw and am in total awe of those who can. Hope to have the next chapter up quickly (okay, within the next two weeks...)


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Whew, sorry for taking so long with this chapter everyone! Life sort of happened (including the building of our house, the birth of our son, and the loss and gain of a job) and I couldn't get to it until now. Super crazy, I know, but you have my deepest apologies. I hope you enjoy! Reviews always motivate me! ~LM~

Chapter 15

"My lady, please may I speak with you?" Eragon asked the queen of the elves as Myra and Jaydon left the hall. She nodded curtly.

"You're not really going to let her sail away, are you?" he questioned, "I mean no disrespect, but she could be the one thing that would tip this war in our favor. We can't just let her go…"

"Eragon, stop and think for a moment," Queen Islanzadi replied tartly, "She came to Alagaesia to try to help us win the war. The fact that Galbatorix knows she's here is a great distraction from his hunting of you and Saphira. She has endured a great pain for us. Her people have a very different belief system than we do. If she returns to her land, she faces imminent death for either having a child out of wedlock or for being a traitor having wed Galbatorix. She'll not likely return to Heiwa. Besides, if we forced her to stay here, how would we be any better than Galbatorix? Is he not forcing Murtagh and Thorn to fight with him? Now Eragon, please rest. You and Saphira will need it. We will meet in the morning. And do not disturb Princess Myra, this is a decision that she and Jaydon must make alone."

She dismissed him and returned to the conversation she'd been having with her war counselors that their arrival had apparently interrupted. Eragon wandered around the city before finding himself at the base of the Menoa tree. His thoughts turned to the werecat's words:

_ "when the time comes and you need a weapon, look under the roots of the Menoa tree"_

He meandered around the roots of the tree glancing around for anything that might glint like the steel of a sword, though not really expecting to find anything. He sat with his back against the trunk of the tree, folded his arms behind his head, and gazed up at the small patch of stars peering through a hole in the canopy of needles.

Myra and Jaydon settled into their room but did not relax. They had a decision to make and it required serious consideration. Myra hadn't expected an offer from the queen of the elves to return her to her homeland. After two years hidden among the Varden, she was homesick and missed her friends and family dearly. But now, if she returned home, she faced the prospect of death, not to mention it would mean abandoning her responsibilities in Alagaesia. And what would become of Jaydon, her unexpected ally, her friend, her confidant, if she were to return home and face her punishment. She had thought of what she could tell her father when she did return home. There was no returning her virtue. That was a lost cause. It did not matter how it was taken, only that it was gone before her marriage. If she argued that she was forced to marry Galbatorix, that would only make matters worse and she'd be branded a traitor before her death. She slumped into the chair by the desk in her room, exhausted.

'Myra,' Jaydon's thought pierced through her own as he trotted toward her from the balcony of their room, 'Your heart longs to return to your homeland.'

"Aye," she responded verbally, too tired to speak with her mind, "but what do I say? Lord Yukio is awaiting my return for our wedding."

'You are not happy about it though,' Jaydon replied, 'Human custom is to be excited for that which is seen to be a joyous occasion.'

"He was chosen for me by my parents," she said, "I had always wanted to be able to marry for love, not for status. He is ten years my elder and always picked at me while growing up. He is a good man, but too… too… I don't know. He's just not for me."

She felt an understanding through their link and knew that Jaydon would be behind whatever decision she made, though that didn't help in making any decisions. She stood and paced the length of the room again. She felt a need to tell her father all that had happened, hope for his forgiveness, and atone for her shortcomings. Her honor called for it. She walked out and rested her elbows on the railing of her balcony. The sun had set and soft lantern light gave the forest below an unearthly glow. She could feel the grip of evil closing on this land. The forest seemed like a dome of good wrapped in a blanket of evil. She knew that it was only a matter of time before it reached Heiwa. She returned to her desk, her mind made up. She needed to write a letter to explain her decision, to explain everything.

She and Jaydon awoke early the following morning and waited at the dock on the river flowing north of the city. It ran toward the west, toward the open ocean, toward Heiwa. There was a dense fog hovering over the water and the banks on either side. Several elves hurried around her, preparing for the voyage. Myra stood, hoping her decision was the correct one, her fingers running over the scroll in her hand. Jaydon sat against her leg, letting her know she was not alone, as he knew she felt. She shivered as a slight breeze picked up and tickled the hair on her neck. She frowned as a piece fell into her face and she tried to tuck it behind her ear.

The elves had given her a forest green cotton gown edged in a delicate white lace which rippled in the early morning breeze. She tugged lightly at the lace, trying to occupy her mind. She usually chose garments that were plain, though she did like the color. Jaydon turned and hissed at a noise from the trees behind them. Queen Islanzadi was approaching, accompanied by Eragon and her maid. She stopped before Myra and they greeted each other formally.

"Have you made your decision?" the queen questioned.

"Aye," Myra replied and held out the scroll, "Would you make sure this reaches my father? I must stay and complete my mission here before returning home. I thank you for your hospitality and sending my message, Queen Islanzadi. It will never be forgotten."

There was an audible breath of relief from Eragon as Islanzadi handed the captain of the vessel the scroll.

"If you are certain, Princess Myra, your message will depart immediately and be guarded with the lives of those aboard until it is received by your father," she paused as Myra nodded then handed the scroll to the captain of the ship.

"Do you agree with her decision, Jaydon?" she asked. He nodded.

'Let her know that I too appreciate all they are doing for you Myra,' said Jaydon and Myra relayed his words.

"It is the least we can do, Jaydon, to repay our debt to the dragons. Now," she clapped her hands together and the vessel set sail, "If you wish to receive the training of a dragon rider, you must come with us."

Myra and Jaydon followed Islanzadi and Eragon through the woods to the edge of a cliff where Saphira waited for them. She flashed a grin at Myra as Islanzadi and Eragon helped her and Jaydon through the vow of secrecy in the ancient language and Myra offered a tentative smile in return. Islanzadi bid her well and she and Eragon climbed onto the bare back of Saphira. She leapt off the cliff and flew toward a small lonely house a short distance away with Jaydon following.

They landed just beside the hut and dismounted. A frail looking elf sat beside the rocky edge of the cliff his house had been perched on. Eragon approached, twisted his arm over his chest and greeted the elf. He'd used the word, "ebrithil" which Myra did not know. She stood quietly watching until she was addressed. Jaydon sat beside her, his tail wrapped around his claws and looking very cat-like.

"Eragon, you've returned much sooner than we'd expected," Oromis said in the ancient language, "And are the whispers of the trees carrying the truth? The daughter of Heiwa is the rider of the last dragon egg to hatch?"

"Aye," Eragon replied, "Saphira and I along with Nasuada, Orrin, and Arya felt we needed bring them here quickly for their own safety if not to start their training. Did you hear the rest of the rumors?"

"No," Oromis answered, obviously puzzled.

"Well, that's good actually," Eragon continued, "Ebrithil, she had been captured by Galbatorix. He took her, claimed her as his own, and she now carries his child. She said that he has a new shade who cast a spell upon her. We don't know yet what the spell does or is intended to do, but the rings upon her finger cannot be removed."

"Ah, so she is also the queen that Galbatorix has been tearing through the country-side searching for," responded Oromis, more as a statement than a question. Eragon nodded.

"And he does not know she took the egg or that the egg has hatched?" Oromis questioned.

"I'm not sure how much he knows right now," Eragon replied, "Murtagh helped her escape the castle with the egg. He sent her to find me. He caught up to us on our way here, just outside of the forest. He knows she's here but he doesn't seem like he wants to tell Galbatorix anything about her. I think he cares for her."

Oromis nodded silently and glanced at the young woman. The auras of pain and humiliation shone brightly around her. She had some physical pain from her ordeal but it was overwhelmingly emotional.

"I will speak with her now. Please wait in your quarters. I'll send a messenger when she's ready to take the next step in her journey," he said quietly. Eragon nodded, mounted Saphira, then flew off toward his lodgings, watched apprehensively by Myra and Jaydon.

"Myra, Princess of Heiwa, welcome to my humble home," he said with a slight nod in her direction. She bowed, her eyes cast toward the ground, acknowledging that him as superior to her.

"I thank you for welcoming me into your home. Forgive me, for I am not fully accustomed to your ways and I do not mean to offend," she replied, referring to her lack of use of the ancient language.

"It is most understandable and easily remedied," he responded, "Now, I can see you are in considerable distress over the recent events in your life. If I may offer my humble opinion?"

She nodded silently, not truly wanting to hear what he had to say but feeling it would be rude to refuse.

"Do not allow yourself to stew over the past for you then begin to overlook the future. All that has happened may have happened for the better even though it may not be seen as such now."

Myra felt her temper slip and fought to contain it.

'How could this possibly be 'for the better'?' she thought angrily though keeping her expression stony. Oromis gazed upon her and was surprised to see boiling anger in her eyes and knew then that the road they were about to undertake was going to be filled with challenges and set-backs.

"Very well," he admitted, "then let us begin."

To be continued in Chapter 16…


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: HUGE thank you to Lady Phantasmagoric for the stellar review! Here is the next chapter! I do hope to have them out more frequently than has been the trend. I won't lie though, the review motivate me to move more quickly! Enjoy the next installment! ~LM~

Chapter 16

"We have a few things to remedy for you, my lady," Oromis began as he poured them tea, "You will need training in the sword to advance your skills, though I admit that most of the previous lady riders preferred the bow or spear over the sword when possible. You will also need to learn more of the ancient language. Then there are the secrets of the riders. All of this will be taught to you in due course. But the timing of each bit of knowledge and skill will be passed on is up to Eragon." Myra nodded and Oromis continued.

"Glaedr and I are old and tired. Our time here is drawing to an end. We will assist Eragon in preparing you for your journey and the great battle that lies inevitably ahead of you. Jaydon is still quite young and you are in a delicate condition leaving the challenge great. The biggest ingredient you can add to the mix is your determination. I can see it burning in your soul."

"I promised an ally that I would work hard to restore balance to this world. It is for the people of this land and my own. Galbatorix would not stop at the sea in his conquests and would only be a matter of time before Heiwa would be attacked. I'll not allow that. Not to mention this world would be destroyed in the process," Myra added. Oromis nodded his understanding and led her to the small grotto just inside the edge of the woods near his home. There he showed her the Rimgar at which Myra excelled. She told him it was similar to something in Heiwa called Tai chi chuan. He could see peace radiating from her as she moved through the poses, only pausing to make sure of the positions or her body.

"Please continue this until Eragon arrives in this grove. Also, the proper way to address Glaedr and I is by using the term "elder". When addressing Saphira and Eragon you should employ the term "master". They are your teachers and these terms will respect that. As of now, Glaedr and I are retired, but helpful," Oromis explained then left Myra to her exercise and returned to his hut.

He found the small dragon, Jaydon, being put through his paces by Glaedr. The young dragon was speeding through the air twisting and turning while the elder dragon remained on the ground watching intently. Oromis contacted Eragon with his thoughts and asked that they join him for lunch.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Eragon and Saphira, I have a little final information to relay to you then I will retire for I am tired," he began as the soup cooled, "You are to take full control of Myra and Jaydon's training. From now on you are the masters. Glaedr and I will be able to assist as you instruct because we know you have many obligations including the one to attend Hrothgar's funeral and the dwarfs' succession ritual. But you will need to provide us instructions on the required education."

Eragon and Saphira agreed. They would need to lay out their plans for the new rider and dragon quickly for they needed to leave for the funeral. He had begun to lay out the plans for Myra's training while allowing Saphira to decide on the correct path for Jaydon. Saphira remained with Glaedr while Eragon made his way down the path to the grove where Myra was performing the Rimgar. He watched in silence as she moved. It was if she sparkled in the dappled light of the sun that filtered through the trees. Her features displayed a calm that Eragon frankly envied. She was much more flexible than he had been when first learning the moves. Myra obviously didn't have the same problems he'd had with balance either. He watched her feet, unwavering and sure in their placements, then to her slender legs, which he could see only up to the calf due to her long dress. She bent in half to reach toward her toes with her backside in the air and Eragon couldn't help but stare at the perceived perfection. She turned quickly with a gasp as she realized someone was with her in the grove. She found Eragon with a very obvious expression on his face that he was just caught doing something he wished he hadn't.

"Yes ebrithil?" she said curtly while raising an eyebrow. She knew full well what he'd been looking at, "Are you ready for me now?" She wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead and wiped them on her dress.

"Aye," he said trying to reform the thoughts he had gathered in his head before he saw her, "Your forms are good. I'll have Oromis or another elf show you the next level. I think you can handle it from what I've seen."

"_That is NOT what you were thinking!" _Saphira's voice said playfully through their bond.

"_Oh give me a break Saphira!"_ Eragon shot back, _"I am a man and she's a woman. We can't always help ourselves from admiring the opposite sex no matter how much we try. Besides, I did need to make sure her Rimgar forms were correct."_

"_You find her figure desirable?"_ Saphira questioned.

"_Saphira, we are their teachers and as such we cannot think like that," _Eragon chided though he did think that she had hit the mark dead-on. He determined himself to mind his thoughts more closely.

"Come, you've done enough for today. I'd rather you didn't overexert yourself," he added to Myra and turned back toward Oromis' hut.

Myra frowned but followed without complaint. She had never liked being treated like an object by men whether intentional or not. The ones that meant to act like that always underestimated her powers and abilities.

Eragon sat on the ground beside a small boulder outside the elf's hut and waited for the dragons to finish and rejoin them back on the ground so they might discuss their plans.

"Myra the highest priority for your training is to learn the ancient language. I have many scrolls in my dormitory for you to read and I will arrange for the elven library to be available to you as well. You may also continue the Rimgar as long as you feel comfortable doing so. I expect you to share the knowledge you gain from reading about the ancient language daily through your bond with Jaydon. The bond between the two of you is your greatest strength and you need to hone its abilities just as you would need to practice your skills with the blade," Eragon began. Saphira turned and addressed Jaydon.

"You will come here every morning at dawn to receive your training from Glaedr and Oromis. You will be trained on battle skills while flying, endurance, and secret of the riders themselves. You will need to share all details of this with Myra. There are also secrets of the race of dragons which you will keep to yourself. None but a dragon may know the ancient secrets of our race."

Jaydon nodded in understanding. Oromis and Glaedr also nodded their agreement to Eragon and Saphira's lesson plan.

"Very well, Myra and Jaydon, you are free the rest of the day. Please feel free to discover the wonders of Ellesmera for the city holds many within the leafy confines of the forest. I wish to discuss several points of interest with Oromis," Eragon told them and Myra and Jaydon left the crags for the city limits.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Arima!" bellowed an angry voice that echoed throughout the palace. The tall dark haired, red-eyed shade sauntered through the halls on her way to the source of the shout.

"You called, your majesty?" she replied, her voice thick and oily and full of disdain. She was disgusted by the fact that she was taking orders when she knew she was powerful enough to rule the planet on her own.

"It is about time you graced me with your presence shade! Do you forget that I can dispatch those spirits that give you your powers with but a few words?" She cocked her head and the ghost of a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"I have received quite a bit of evidence that the elves are hiding in Du Weldenvarden. Their city of Ellesmera must be there. You are to penetrate the forest and destroy every last elf within those god-forsaken trees."

She dipped her chin to Galbatorix and vanished in a black cloud of vapor. She would need to get rid of the elves if she was to take over Alagaesia at any rate.

'_Look out little elfie-welfies,"_she thought, _"here I come!"_

To be continued in Chapter 17…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Myra and Jaydon walked slowly along the path leading back into Ellesmera while enjoying the scenery and symphony of the woods. Myra's thoughts began to turn toward her next task which seemed to be nothing more than reading. She was annoyed, Not because she hated reading, far from it actually. She really enjoyed reading. But Eragon couldn't expect her to throw a book at Galbatorix and think it would do any real damage. And learning the language… well… she couldn't use her magic right now anyway. It was too risky for the baby to even try again. She paused in her musings to look around. She and Jaydon had stumbled into a large grove, in the center of which grew an exceptionally large tree. All of the trees surround the grove seemed to lean in and reach for the tree in the center almost as if they yearned for nothing more than to brush leaves with it but not daring to move its' roots any closer. After a few moments of silence, Myra gasped.

"Jaydon, can you hear that too?" she said, barely above a whisper. The young dragon nodded its head slowly, still listening to the eerie song. It was like a slow, sad lullaby, being sung to the surrounding forest. Myra closed her eyes and listened with her ears, her soul. She could almost make out the words being sung in her home language drifting through the sun-dappled air:

Come children grow

Lift your heads to the light

Come children grow

Despite this world's night

Come children grow

And add to your might

The time has come

We've no choice but to fight

A child wrapped in hate

Comes to knock down our gate,

Then a human so much older than wise

Insanity for him is truly no guise

We must follow the fire, we must fly with the wind

Against us the lightning just cannot win

Return then to slumber, never again we will wake

This, as always, is we guardians' fate

The color drained from Myra's face and she felt a hard knot form in her stomach.

'Jaydon, that song…' she thought to the other half of her soul, 'They're coming… We need to warn them…'

'I'm letting Saphira and Eragon know now that they need to find us and that it is important,' came the response with soothing pictures.

But it didn't help. Her mind was already racing through every what-if that it could come up with. She had somehow brought this upon the forest. She shouldn't have come. Galbatorix found a way to track her. Her breathing sped up and the world seemed to start spinning. If she left now she might be able to draw him and the Shade away from the elves. Yes. She would go back to her room and pack a few things and leave before nightfall.

A firm hand on her shoulder made her snap back into reality and she swayed dangerously. She blinked furiously and focused on the owner of the hand. Never had she seen an elf like the one that stared her hard in the face. The elderly elf woman looked gruff and harsh, not like the graceful elves she was used to seeing. Her clothes were filthy and covered in a layer of black soot.

"You are not of this land," her voice was gravelly, rough and uneven.

Myra sized her up while taking deep, settling breaths. Jaydon growled beside her.

"Neither are you," Myra replied simply, frowning and turning away. For a moment it looked like the old elf was going to explode then she burst out laughing.

"Very true!" she said still chuckling, "What do they call you?"

"Myra," the young woman responded, "And you are?"

"I am Rhunon," she said simply, "I like you. You're not like most of the stiff-collared elves. Come to my shop before you leave Ellesmera. We should have a chat."

The cryptic elf walked away leaving Myra puzzled.

Just as Myra was about to follow her, Eragon and Saphira landed beside them and she noticed the elves were gathering to hear the trees' song.

"Such a beautiful song," Eragon sighed as he slid from Saphira's back, "I've never heard the trees sing before."

"They never have Eragon," said Oromis as he and Glaedr landed also, "and if I'm not mistaken, it is not a song for beauty, but a song calling for action… A warning…"

Myra nodded grimly and watched the elves' wonder turn to worry and fear as she translated for them.

Eragon stared at her in disbelief.

"That can't be!" he said staring hard at her as she averted her eyes from him and focused on the ground

"How could the trees even possibly know your alien tongue?" his focus then shifted to Oromis, "and how do you know that language?"

"Eragon, please calm down," Oromis began serenely.

"I don't know how the trees know my language!" Myra shouted back, "To my knowledge it has been centuries since we even had a trade agreement with the elves let alone had any representatives here. What do you want me to say Eragon? That things are just fine and there is nothing to worry about? Or that we can drag our feet here and everything with be just dandy when we finally decide we can stand up to Galbatorix?"

He just glared back at her.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she felt her control slip away. After all she had endured, after her miserable failure and the destruction of her future, the one person she was told to trust was refusing to believe her and his voice held tones of blame. He was supposed to be her mentor, not her enemy. She couldn't handle any more of it. She'd found her breaking point.

An elf she didn't recognize placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to try to calm her. She threw it off with a scream and ran from the clearing. She made her way back to her room and collapsed onto the bed. As she cried herself to sleep in her pillow she hadn't noticed that the song of the trees had faded into the wind, which had begun to blow more viciously. A storm was moving in and Ellesmera needed to prepare for it.

To be continued in Chapter 18…

AN: I'm sorry it took longer than I wanted to get this chapter out… and that it's shorter than most. Life kind of… well, happened. Not to mention that this was a good spot to end this chapter. I hope that I can get the next chapter done by Sunday for upload- but I can't promise it! Gomen! Reviews are appreciated (like Lady Phantasmagoric… hint hint to others) ^_~. Thank you for reading! ~LM


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

She awoke the next morning with her hair stuck to her face. She pushed herself onto her knees and blinked the remnants of sleep from her eyes. Her face felt disgusting and crusty from the tears that fell thick and fast the previous night. She peeled the hair from her face and went to the bathing room to clean up. While waiting for the bath to fill with hot water she felt for her connection with Jaydon. He gently touched her mind in response and let her know he was with Saphira and Glaedr learning about air currents. She smiled for him. She could feel his concern for her along with his joy at flying and learning the things that a dragon needed to know. She disrobed and slid into the hot water. It felt good to scrub clean again. She didn't linger in the warm water today though. Once finished, she let the water drain and wrapped herself in a towel. She left the bathing room to dress and was startled to find an elf waiting for her. He abruptly turned his back to her.

"Forgive me lady rider," he said, not allowing his embarrassment to show in his voice, "Eragon has asked me to escort you to Oromis' home on the Crags. I shall wait outside for you." He left without waiting for a response. She dressed quickly and found him outside humming to a flower. He stood and offered his arm for her.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she recognized him. He was the elf that had tried to calm her before she'd left the clearing the previous night.

"You're welcome lady rider," he replied, "My name is Vanir. When you are ready, Eragon has asked me to train you in the ways of the sword while he is unavailable."

"I'm to learn fencing?" she asked, somewhat distracted by the gentleness in his eyes and his smooth voice.

"Well, you're to learn sword-play. But once your condition permits you to, you are free to learn any manner of weaponry that you wish to," he responded, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I don't have a sword," she said meekly, "I don't have a spear or even a bow."

"Not to worry, we have many talents and I am sure you'll be provided with anything you need," he answered, "but your best weapon will be your magic. To use that, your first concentration, as Eragon said, should be to learn the ancient language."

"Are you to help me with that also?" Myra asked, her green eyes sparkling in the bits of sunlight that filtered through the leaves above them.

He smiled, "I will help in any way possible my lady."

They continued in silent for a few moments then Myra continued her questions.

"The great tree in the center of the clearing last night, how did it grow so large?"

"That is the Menoa tree," he began and told her the story of Linnea and the beginning of the guardian tree of Du Weldenvarden.

"Oh how sad," Myra responded.

"Indeed," said Vanir, "but in the end, did she not continue with what she truly loved? That which would not and could not hurt her so?"

"I suppose," she mumbled while thinking of her days as a child and remembering the storybooks her mother used to read to her. In the stories, everyone fought for love as if it were the ultimate prize, as if life wasn't worth living if you didn't have love. But she was never to have love. She was promised to someone she'd only met once and barely remembered. He wouldn't have her now. No one would. She would be stoned to death upon her return home, either as a traitor for being wed to Galbatorix or for losing her virtue before she was married.

"But I still think that having love even briefly then losing it is better than never having it at all."

"How can you miss what you've never had?" Vanir asked seriously, as though he disagreed.

"It isn't so much of a missing it, but more of a life not complete," she replied, again losing herself in her own thoughts. They walked the remaining distance in silence before emerging on the Crags of Tel'naeir. Eragon and Oromis were seated at the small table beside the stream having morning tea. Vanir stopped at the edge of the forest and nodded for her to continue on alone.

"Thank you," Myra said quietly, "I enjoyed our discussion on our way here. Perhaps we can make it a daily occurrence?"

"Perhaps," he responded, "Good day my lady."

Myra turned and straightened her posture. Lifting her chin she walked toward her master and his master. She knew she shouldn't have lost her temper, and needed to apologize for it, but she refused to apologize for what had been said. He'd hurt her by not believing her and she wouldn't stand for that. She knelt beside their table and folded her hands in her lap.

"Master, Elder, good morning," she said quietly then prepared herself to wait until they were ready to address her.

After about an hour, her knees were becoming numb and Oromis spoke.

"Myra, I have been asked by Eragon to tutor you in rider history and to perform the Rimgar with you when he is unavailable."

"I shall be in Ellesmera intermittently through these next few months," Eragon said without looking at her, "As soon as your son is born, you'll begin studying sword play with both Vanir and myself."

"Forgive me master, but if it is permissible, I would like to begin training with the sword now," Myra replied tentatively.

He eyed her cautiously, "As long as you are able, I do not see a problem. I shall speak to Vanir about it. I do know that he may be unavailable due to the movements of the elf armies."

"Thank you master," she nodded in understanding. Eragon stood and motioned for her to join him for the Rimgar exercise of the day. There was tension between the two about the unspoken apologies that needed to be uttered and they both knew that they had things to apologize for. Taking a deep breath, they began their exercise.

She seemed to learn very quickly and added her own flair to the exercises. She pushed her own flexibility with the stretches and seemed to morph them into a slow-motion dance. She closed her eyes and her face showed a serenity that he'd yet to see from her. Her breathing was measured and carefully controlled but smooth. Her balance was even better than his. He envied the grace in her movements, as if she were an elf disguised as a human. She seemed a lot like Arya. But they were both princesses and it could be that was just the way they were, taught to lead and to care more for others than themselves.

"Very good. There are four levels to the Rimgar. Oromis had started you on the second level, but I'll ask him to show you the next level tomorrow. Most elves train for years on the third level before advancing to the final level, so don't be discouraged," he explained, "Now, I want you to meditate. Oromis told me to listen until I could hear no more, until I could listen to one and know all and I want you to as well. There is a small clearing just a little further into the woods from here. Go there and spend an hour then return to Oromis' hut and tell me what you've learned."

She nodded, "Yes master."

She had been taught this at home but hadn't even attempted it while here in Alagaesia for fear of being found by a magician. She wondered if it too would be blocked like her magic was. She sat on the same stump that Eragon had so many times, arranged herself comfortably, closed her eyes, and began to listen. Her mind reached out to the life of the forest. The trees were bright and shining while the other life forms, animals and insects, seemed to sparkle in the glade and beyond. She found many elves practicing their trade, a swarm of ants battling a wasp, a mother squirrel feeding her babies, and the three dragons high above the ground and fairly far away. She touched Jaydon's mind and found that they were at a place called the Stone of Broken Eggs. He briefly told her of the history of the place before she moved on to other creatures of the forest. She found herself focusing on the Menoa tree. It fascinated her. It almost always seemed to be reaching out for her, calling her. It was different from the other trees. It was like the "mother" of the forest.

After her hour was finished, she went to find Eragon. He seemed simply amazed that she was able to accomplish in one hour what had taken him months and a gift from the dragons to achieve.

"I was taught how to use my powers from a young age," she explained.

"So it must be frustrating for you to not be able to use your magic," Oromis commented.

"Immensely," Myra admitted.

"They approach," stated Oromis and the three of them stood and gazed out over the Crags of Tel'naeir. The dragons appeared at the edge of the horizon as three small specks. They quickly grew to full size as they circled around the hut to land. As they landed, Glaedr turned one of his great eyes on Myra.

'Where did the dragons of old go to lay their eggs?'

"The Stone of Broken Eggs," she replied calmly.

Eragon nodded and turned to Jaydon, who was now about the size of a horse, "How many levels are there to the Rimgar?"

"Four, master," the young dragon answered. Saphira nodded.

"You two recognize the strength of your unique bond. That's good as it is one of your most powerful weapons. Never forsake the strength of it," Eragon added, "I think that is enough training for today. Please feel free to return to your room and rest or to explore Ellesmera. The city holds many wonders to those who have never visited before."

Myra spoke with Jaydon and they had decided that Jaydon would go hunt while Myra returned to the Menoa tree. Little did she know that this visit would change the course of her life forever.

To be continued in Chapter 19…

AN: Thank you again for the review Lady Phantasmagoric! Stay tuned! ~LM


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

She sighed and settled herself on the raised roots at the base of the Menoa tree. It had been a little over three months since Eragon had brought her and Jaydon to Ellesmera. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hide her condition, though it helped that she was learning the art of sword play. Against Eragon's vehement protests, she had convinced Vannir to instruct her daily just as Eragon had trained. She took a deep breath to clear her mind, closed her eyes, and reached her consciousness toward the tree's. It seemed so warm and so familiar she always had difficulty pulling away from it. She had seen a glimpse of Akihiro and heard his voice as if it was echoing from a great distance away.

'Princess something horrible has happened…' he said, 'I must let you know-'

"You again?" said a gruff voice disturbingly close to her. Startled, she jumped and her eyes flew open as she searched for the source. She found the short statured female elf standing beside her.

"Ah, Rhunon!" Myra exclaimed in relief, "Good day to you!"

"Eh, as good as they get I suppose," she grumbled.

"What can I do for you today?" Myra asked, trying desperately to pull her mind from Akihiro's words. Rhunon stared at her intently for a few minutes before responding.

"You have elf blood in your veins," she said. It was not a question.

"Aye," Myra confirmed, "Many generations ago. Her name was Rinoa. She was born here in Ellesmera I believe."

"Yes," Rhunon answered, "her twin sister was the keeper of this tree for a time. Linnea was her name."

Rhunon then relayed the sad story of the elf and how she was now part of the tree.

"I know that Rinoa had regularly sent messages back to her home… perhaps it was to her sister…"

"Aye. Those letters have been archived in the library of Ellesmera. Your ancestors had also taken to sending information every so often to keep us updated on your family line," Rhunon added then walked away. Myra stared quizzically after her for a few moments then closed her eyes, trying to return her thoughts to her homeland. Normally with meditation she could at least find the consciousness of her homeland then reach Akihiro's thoughts with her own. But right now she couldn't find anything. Worry creased her face as she tried again, harder this time. Something was really wrong.

"Ah, there you are lady rider," said a familiar voice, "You are late for your training. I thought something may be wrong."

She opened her eyes, which had acquired a red hue as tears threatened to flow.

"Lady Myra, what has happened?" he asked, moving closer to her.

"I can't talk to him," she muttered, "I can't find him. He said there was trouble at home and then he was gone."

"Jaydon?" questioned Vannir.

"No," she replied, "Akihiro, my best friend at home. A protector of our land."

"I'm sure all is fine," he commented, "We would have had word if there was an attack…"

"Thank you for your concern Vannir," Myra replied, "If it is alright with you, I think I'll skip my weapons training today."

"My lady, I think it would be better if-" Vannir began.

"Please Vannir, I just need some time," Myra interrupted, "Maybe he is… I don't know… busy or something…"

Vannir's eyebrows contracted as the corners of his mouth dropped into a frown. He chose not to argue and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Thank you Vannir," she said, "I shall see you tomorrow morning."

As Vannir turned to leave, Myra turned her thoughts back to searching for Aki.

'Lady Myra?' a voice echoed in her thoughts, though it seemed far away and muffled.

'Murtagh?' she responded, unsure of how he was able to contact her through the wards of the forest and Ellesmera.

'Aye. Can you meet me at the edge of the wards in the forest? I have much to tell you and I'd rather do it in person,' he replied tentatively and paused before continuing, 'I might have a way to release you from the spell that shade put on you.'

'I'll try. It'll be a few hours unless I can convince Saphira to bring me…'

'I shall wait until dusk.'

Eragon had spent most of the last two weeks flying with Jaydon, dawn to dusk. The young dragon needed all the training he could assemble if he were going to hold his own to the likes of Shruiken and Thorn. He would have been subjecting Myra to the rigorous training as well if she wasn't in the state she was. According to the Elven scrolls on the topic, human women and their unborn children were extremely vulnerable to several maladies when not restricting the type of physical exertion that would be required for proper dragon rider training. He grumbled to himself thinking that it wouldn't be overly helpful if Galbatorix chose to attack and that he was wasting valuable time for training with Saphira. She didn't mind and often flew along with them, sparring with the young dragon both in the air and on the ground.

Myra didn't seem to appreciate the knowledge he'd gained during his training with Oromis (or the fact that he was her master as far as being a rider went). Against his expressed dissent, she had gone around his authority to obtain weapons training from Vannir. To his credit, Vannir had offered to refuse the rider-in-training, but Eragon allowed it with the understanding that Vannir was to limit the amount of time they'd spent on it each day.

Instead of the flight training she should have been doing with Jaydon, he instead had her performing the Rimgaar and studying various spells, while hoping that they would find a way to unlock her access to magic. She was frustratingly good at both, flying through the scrolls he had assigned to her and even going so far as to digging through the library in Ellesmera to find more. She also quickly mastered the ancient language. Her ability to read and understand language must be a perk of being a princess. Occasionally he had attended her sessions with Vannir, standing just out of sight of the dueling warriors. She seemed much more comfortable- even confident- around him. She did quite well with the lightweight elven spear and the bow and arrow. However, her reach inhibited her success with the sword. She would sometimes lose her balance during their sparring (due to her growing belly, he was sure) and Vannir would catch her before she fell. They would laugh together for a moment before continuing. He felt twinges of jealousy while watching them together. Vannir had been cruel and hateful toward him while they sparred. With Myra, he was supportive, taking time to work with her on basics and helping her through the series of movements she could use to fight an enemy. He found he was also jealous when Vannir had said something to make Myra laugh. She had rarely even cracked a true smile with him.

In her "free" time, she insisted on reading with the Menoa tree. If it was raining, she spent the time either in the library, at Oromis' hut, or in her room, continuing her reading. Jaydon had mentioned to him that she was looking for something, but she never detailed the specifics. She had apparently never divulged her topic to Oromis either.

'I need to get them to communicate better…' he thought to himself, 'they don't seem to be bonded as close as they should be. Or he knows but she doesn't want me to know.'

She was always quiet and answered questions cryptically. He had hoped to learn more about her home, about what lead her to travel here, and unescorted none-the-less. Perhaps he would request a dinner with her so they might discuss something other than training.

Eragon turned his attention back to the scroll in front of him and sighed to himself. There was so much to be accomplished, it was difficult to prioritize with the amount of time they had still a mystery.

"Forgive me, Shadeslayer," came a musical voice from the doorway, "but I have a message for you from the Varden."

"Please Saphira? I have an urgent time-sensitive errand to run and the fastest way to get there would be you," Myra pleaded. Saphira growled softly and frowned (as close to a frown as a dragon could get anyway).

"Why don't you ask Jaydon? The two of you haven't been flying together as much as you should be," she replied.

"He is off hunting and I must leave at once if I'm to complete my errand," she spoke in the ancient language. It was true, most of it. She told Jaydon of the contact and request from Murtagh then asked if he could go hunting so Saphira would take her. Myra didn't want to let Murtagh know that the egg he'd sent with her had hatched. Jaydon knew of Myra's trust of Murtagh even if he wasn't sure he'd be as trusting in her place. He'd agreed, but was planning to be hunting in that direction just in case she needed him.

Saphira had agreed, albeit grudgingly. They had just taken off as Eragon had left his tree hut. He noticed Saphira leaving and assumed that she too was going hunting.

He touched her mind and felt a general sense of irritation before he noticed that Myra was on her back. He quickly contacted Jaydon and asked him to return so they could follow. He had a bad feeling about this.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Myra asked Saphira to land just inside the protection of Ellesmera but not far from the location Murtagh suggested.

"Please wait here," she requested of Saphira.

'But you will be unprotected,' Saphira objected with another soft growl.

"I promise you I will be perfectly safe," Myra responded.

As soon as they had arrived in Ellesmera, Eragon noticed that Jaydon was a different shape than Saphira. Where Saphira had a body that was thick with movements like a cat, Jaydon was long and slender whose movements more closely reflected those of a lizard. He too had spikes along his back, but they were thin and not nearly as long. He also had tufts of hair sprouting from his chin, over his eyes, at the top of his head, and at his ankles. While his shape detracted from his fighting abilities and it took more of his strength rather than relying on momentum to better an opponent, his speed was nearly unmatchable. Even Saphira, who was a spectacular flier, couldn't keep up with him.

Eragon was inwardly thankful for Jaydon's speed as they flew after Saphira and Myra. There was a pit in his stomach which never boded well for the situation.

Myra stepped gingerly into the clearing; the only noise made was the hem of her dress whispering across the forest floor. Murtagh stood waiting patiently, his sword sheathed at his side and wearing the garb usually seen on princes visiting her kingdom. His eyes lit up as his gaze fell on her. To him she seemed to glow from within and he found that his voice had caught in his throat.

"You- You came!" he sputtered, his surprise evident in his voice and a smile spreading across his face.

"Of course!" she smiled in return and moved toward him, "Why wouldn't I? You've saved me from a long, miserable and possibly never-ending torture in the castle of Urubaen. The least I could do was answer your request."

Murtagh's face fell slightly as he reached toward her left hand. He pulled her riding glove off and handed it to her before taking her hand, specifically the ring Galbatorix had used to mark her as his bride in both of his.

"I think I can get rid of the magic the shade woman cast upon you," he said then began muttering in the ancient language.

"I'd hardly call _THAT_ a woman," Myra muttered as Murtagh began a low chant in a language she didn't recognize.

Eragon used a few spells enabling him to move closer to where Myra had vanished without alerting her to his presence. It took him about 10 minutes from landing to pick his way through the briars and other undergrowth of the forest floor before he was able to peer through a few low hanging branches and bunches of pine needles. His stealth was nearly all for naught when his mind was able to register what his eyes were telling him. His jaw fell open and he struggled to remain silent. He immediately contacted Saphira and they began questioning Jaydon.

The sun had set and they were surrounded by fireflies when Murtagh had finished the counter spell.

"And if that worked," he said then paused as he pulled at the ring on her left hand. It fell off and lay in his outstretched hand.

Myra's bright green eyes could have lit up the forest as she glanced at the glittering gold band then up to Murtagh's face. Tears welled up in her eyes and sparkled in the firefly light. She had felt an immense weight lift from her shoulders that she hadn't realized was there.

"You've been having nightmares I assume," Murtagh stated. Myra nodded vigorously in response.

"That was because of this spell. They should stop now. It was designed that it would leave you practically useless if you had managed to escape."

He looked down at her. She seemed to glow from within. It was true she wasn't as fair as the elf that he and Eragon had worked so hard to save, but she had a purity- an innocence- to her that he had never seen in a human. A breeze ruffled her hair and a lock of it fell over her eye. He brushed it back into place and she had surprised him by rising up to her toes and kissing him. He leaned into it, seemingly wanting to deepen the kiss between them as much as he was, then he remembered his true reason for asking her to meet him. He reluctantly pulled away. He averted his eyes from the disappointment and slight hurt in her gaze to start a small fire to give them proper light. He had news for her that wouldn't be considered good to anyone.

"My lady-" he began and was interrupted.

"Myra" she said forcefully as her eyes glinted with frustration.

"Myra," he corrected before continuing, "I've brought news that I thought you should hear from me."

Her eyes narrowed before proceeding cautiously, "It's from Heiwa. I assume some of your people will be arriving within the next few weeks to find you and inform you, but I wanted you to hear it from me."

He paused and could tell that she was apprehensive and becoming impatient.

"Galbatorix… he ordered… well, he and I flew to your homeland."

He could see the dawning of comprehension in her face and looked away. He felt like such a coward.

"The king, your father, refused to cooperate. He fought valiantly to the last. I did what I could so he wouldn't suffer…"

She started backing away as he spoke.

"Papa…" she whispered, "Papa's…?"

Murtagh nodded, unable to verbalize the horrible truth.

She cleared her throat, struggling to maintain composure, "And Mama?"

"She had succumbed to illness before we'd arrived. Your fiancée was killed when he lead a rebellion against us."

"Papa… how…?"

"He died with great honor as a true warrior should. It's how he wanted to go."

"Wanted to go? I can assure you that he did not 'want to go' at all!"

He control was crumbling before his eyes. He stepped toward her and she stepped away.

"Myra, I… it's not like that… I spoke with him… I have a letter-"

"You want me to believe that he was all right with lying down his life in front of you?"

"I didn't have a choice!" Murtagh shouted at her, recognizing that this wasn't going the way he'd wanted it to at all.

"THERE IS ALWAYS A CHOICE!" she shouted back.

"He would have killed me, have killed Thorn…"

"Sounds like a choice to me," she said coldly, "You want me to believe that you did him a favor by putting an end to his life than having Galbatorix end it?"

"You'd be surprised what you can live through… and how much Galbatorix can inflict before actually killing someone…"

Myra made a skeptical sound.

"Please Myra-" Murtagh pleaded as he stepped toward her again. She turned her back to him, her face downcast and her hair covering her face. He couldn't see her expression.

"I need to leave. Please don't-"

Eragon had seen enough. Murtagh had reached toward her again and she'd pulled away. He stepped from his eavesdropping spot.

"She asked you to leave her alone. Haven't you done enough?" he said loudly and clearly causing the chirruping insects around them to go temporarily silent.

"You!" Murtagh shouted and drew his sword with the point toward Eragon. Myra looked at him with a moist, surprised look.

Her surprise quickly turned to anger.

"How did you find me… us?" she spoke In a low tone, nearly growling.

"Don't worry, he'll not hurt you," Eragon said and drew the sword he'd been borrowing from the elves armory.

"I'm not worried. I'm angry that you were following me! So much for the trust you were harping on about when we first arrived here!"

"Wait, it's not that I… it's not like th-"

"Oh obviously!" she grumbled, "I've had enough. Don't bother following me back to the city Eragon. I'm going to walk."

She stomped out of the clearing.

Eragon and Murtagh watched her go before turning their gaze to each other.

"Look," Murtagh said before sheathing his blade, "I have a scroll from her father. I don't know what is written in it, but he wrote it specifically to her before I… before he died."

He held out a tightly wound scroll sealed with a deep purple wax stamp.

"Please make sure it gets to her. I think she may regret it if she doesn't know what his last thoughts and wishes were for her."

Eragon took it tentatively. Murtagh turned and disappeared into the forest, leaving Eragon alone.

To be continued in Chapter 21


End file.
